Futuros inciertos
by Ginis
Summary: El es llevado a la guerra, ella promete esperarlo hasta su regreso ¿podra el regresar? Ranm*Akan nuevo capi V ULTIMO epilogo
1. Reclutamiento

**hola pues este es mi primer fic de Ranma y espero que sea de su agrado: **

**Capi I reclutamiento**

Es una fresca tarde de verano, las flores están en el auge de su belleza, las aves cantan y los novios pasean tomados de la mano por el enorme parque de la bella ciudad de Nerima.

En la calle se divisan dos jóvenes con un lento caminar, sin pronunciar palabra, quizás por timidez, quizás por no querer, la única comunicación que tienen es la de las miradas, que de vez en cuando se cruzan. En sus manos llevan comprados para una cena quizás o tal vez sean para la reserva del hogar.

Luego de unos 20 minutos llegan hasta su hogar, el conocido dojo Tendo.

-ay, ya regresaron que bien me pondré a hacer la cena- exclama una bella joven de largos cabellos negros, con una ternura indescriptible, la ternura con la que se trata a los seres más queridos-tráiganlos a la cocina chicos por favor- dijo ella

-claro Kasumi en seguida- dijo la chica del cabello azulado tomando varias bolsas, demasiado para su pequeño cuerpo, cuando se dirigía hacia la cocina una de las bolsas resbalo casualmente la que contenía alimentos en frascos.

-ayy- se escucho el grito de ella al sentir que la bolsa se resbalaba y solo cerro los ojos esperando aquel estruendoso ruido que se haría al entrar en contacto el duro suelo con los frágiles vidrios.

Luego de unos segundos abrió sus ojos extrañada de no haber escuchado nada, su sorpresa fue al abrir sus ojos, encontró unos bellos y profundos ojos azules que la miraban extasiados, como queriendo aprovechar cada segundo de esa bella visión, el sonrojo por parte de ambos se hizo presente casi de inmediato.

-Graa.… Gracias- dijo con mucha dificultad ella, esos ojos azules la hacían caer en un estado que le impedía incluso moverse.

-no hay de que- dijo tímidamente el chico.

Y fue lo único que pronunciaron, luego ambos dejaron todo en la cocina tal como kasumi se los había pedido y luego cada uno se fue en distintas direcciones.

Akane a su cuarto y ranma al dojo a practicar un rato.

Para todos los miembros de la casa era mas que obvio que ellos dos se querían pero nunca lo aceptaban y por eso siempre trataban la manera de que ellos estuvieran solos o que se interrelacionaran más pero todos sus intentos habían sido fallidos.

En el cuarto de akane

-rayos porque nunca podemos mantener una conversación, no se porque las palabras no salen, pero mi corazón si parecía que iba a salir, si tan solo fuera más fácil- se repetía la peli-azul al no poder comunicarse con el chico de sus sueños, su prometido hasta ese momento.

-en fin mejor me concentro en la tarea de matemática, están un poco complicados- exclamaba ella y comenzó con los ejercicios asignados por el profesor.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

En el dojo:

Se divisa un apuesto joven de largo cabello negro amarrado con una coleta, de unos profundos ojos azules y bien formado cuerpo, vestido con un GI color blanco y una cinta negra amarrada a su cintura, practicando cada técnica posible, pero parecía que su mente no estaba del todo concentrada en su práctica, ya que perdía el equilibrio por momentos aunque no llega a tocar el suelo.

-akane- era lo único que su mente pensaba, en eso sus reflejos se activaron al sentir como un fuerte puño se acercaba velozmente hacia a el haciéndolo saltar para esquivarlo y ponerse en posición de defensa de inmediato.

-ja excelentes reflejos- exclamo una voz muy particular para el joven oji-azul

-como siempre- exclamo con un poco de superioridad el chico- y gracias a eso no puedes golpearme aun, ryoga- espeto el.

-si, pero mejorare- dijo muy seguro el joven de bandana- que te pasa te noto un poco desconcentrado- pregunto expectante ryoga.

-pues…- ryoga era su mejor amigo pero no estaba seguro de poder contarle sus sentimiento sobre akane, luego de pensarlo unos segundos decidió contárselo.

pues veras es algo que me pasa y aun no se que es- dijo un poco inseguro el chico de la coleta

anda vamos, no seas tímido- lo animaba ryoga.

Estaba a punto de contarle lo que lo atormentaba cuando se escucho una voz.

-Ranma es hora de cenar- dijo akane muy suavemente- oh Ryoga¿como estas?- pregunto esbozando una pequeña sonrisa, que fue suficiente para hipnotizarlos.

-Akane- dijo muy emocionado Ryoga que recibió una tierna sonrisa de la chica.

-Ryoga que gusto verte, te quedaras a cenar ¿cierto?- pregunto ella

-claro, por ti cualquier cosa- dijo el muy emocionado, sin notar una mirada asesina sobre el, era la de Ranma que al escuchar las palabras de Ryoga se dio cuenta de lo que por mucho tiempo había ignorado; a su mejor amigo también le gustaba akane, si le decía lo que el sentía probablemente seria un gran problema y lo que menos quería era enojarse con el, por lo tanto luego de pensarlo por unos segundos decidió no decirle nada.

-bueno chicos no tarden- dijo ella

-claro- contesto el chico de la bandana, mirando a su compañero de combate -ah, si Ranma me ibas a decir algo ¿cierto?-

-a no era nada importante mejor vamos a cenar antes que se enfríe la comida- dijo el joven de coleta, no se atrevió a decir nada.

Ambos jóvenes iban caminando hacia el comedor mientras charlaban.

Ya casi todos estaban sentados solo faltaba…

-Akane de prisa ya estamos todos solo faltas tu-

-si Kasumi en seguida bajo- contesto la chica.

Luego de cinco minutos ella ya estaba presente y como de costumbre se sentó al lado de su prometido.

Y así iniciaron la cena, todos comían en silencio y así finalizo la cena en total silencio, es como si les hubieran prohibido conversar, ni siquiera el maestro Happosai dio problema alguno.

-muchas gracias por la comida- exclamo Ryoga- estuvo delicioso-

-hay Ryoga tu siempre tan atento- decía kasumi

-bueno me retiro- dijo Ryoga despidiéndose de cada uno

-Akane muchas gracias por la invitación espero verte mañana - dijo guiñándole el ojo cosa que nunca se había atrevido a hacer, todos se quedaron un poco impactados ante esta escena y más el joven Saotome y la joven solo se sonrojo un poco y le sonrió.

-bueno hoy si me voy, buenas noches a todos- dijo nuevamente y se fue.

Nadie se atrevió a decir nada de lo ocurrido debido a que conocen el fuerte carácter de Akane y seguramente reaccionaria violentamente.

Así que lo único que hicieron fue encender el televisor luego de cenar como siempre, Akane no quiso ver, ya que dijo tenía mucha tarea aun, Kasumi fue a la cocina a ordenar un poco mientras Genma, Soun, el maestro, Nabiki y Ranma miraban atentos la televisión, aunque en la mente del joven oji-azul se repetía una y otra vez la escena de la cena, para el era muy difícil contenerse en esas situaciones, pensaba cual era la forma de ponerle fin y la única solución posible que encontraba era hablarle a Akane sobre sus sentimientos.

Decidió que lo mejor era salir a ver las estrellas un rato y así poder pensar mejor.

La noche era bella, las estrellas brillaban más que nunca, la brisa estaba muy fresca y en lo alto del tejado un chico de profundos y bellos ojos azules se encontraba admirando la belleza de las estrellas, meditando sobre ciertos aspectos de su vida que aun eran un poco desconcertantes para él.

Todo lo relacionado con Akane le interesaba, era su prometida desde hace dos años aproximadamente, y a través de ese tiempo ha aprendido a conocerla muy bien, a pesar que pelen a menudo sabe que es solo para ocultar lo que en verdad siente y teme enfrentar, pero ahora que Ryoga esta interesado en Akane quizás sea hora de hablar, no es que crea que Akane le puede interesar Ryoga, pero el debe saber que ella no esta libre.

-supongo que es porque a pesar de estar comprometidos cree que no nos casaremos pero yo si quiero- pensaba el chico- Akane- dijo en un suspiro

-dime Ranma- dijo la chica de los cabellos azulados, la que hace que el gran Ranma Saotome se sienta indefenso.

-Akane- dijo en un grito

-ay Ranma no seas exagerado- reprendió ella

-es que creí que estarías dormida ya es un poco tarde-

-bueno podría decir lo mismo- dijo ella- además es una noche hermosa y mejor si se ve con alguien especial- dijo tímidamente ella y Ranma que no podía creer lo que había escuchado es como si ella le estuviera diciendo que si le importa pero, no eso no podía ser, seria que Akane se siente mal, pensaba el chico.

-bueno si tanto te molesta que este aquí me voy- dijo ella un poco molesta al ver la cara del chico

-no Akane…- dijo el rápidamente al ver que ella se levantaba

-dime Ranma- dijo ella un poco emocionada

-ven no hay porque irse a dormir aun no crees, además tu lo dijiste la noche esta hermosa.-

-esta bien- dijo ella tiernamente y así iniciaron a charlar de cualquier cosa que se les venia a la mente, aunque el tema que más salía a la a luz era el de la guerra que se estaba llevando a cabo en esos momentos en su país a pesar que en Nerima aun no había llegado sabían que tarde o temprano la guerra llegaría a ellos, pasaron hablando alrededor de tres horas.

-wou el tiempo vuela rápido cuando hablas- dijo el chico muy alegre el sueño estaba ahí desde hace mucho pero su amor estaba enfrente y puede mas el corazón que el sueño.

-si mañana hay que ir a clases y debemos levantarnos temprano, no tenia planeado estar hasta tan tarde solo quería despejarme la mente luego de esos horribles ejercicios de matemáticas- dijo ella- y bueno me voy buenas noches Ranma duerme bien

-Akane espera- dijo el muy suavemente y se quedo callado y su rostro parecía que estaba pensando algo muy serio y muy importante, el corazón de Akane latía con cada segundo más rápido sentía que lo que estaba por venir cambiaria su vida.

-Akane, te quiero…- dijo el deteniéndose un momento

-s… si- Ranma dijo ella muy bajo y muy emocionada

-te quiero preguntar si son muchos los ejercicios -

-Ranma- dijo ella frunciendo el ceño y sintiendo como su aura se transformaba en roja

-calma Akane es que olvide que había tarea ¿podrías prestarme los tuyos si?, no seas malita Akane- pedía el chico.

Ella solo suspiro para tranquilizarse y luego abrió sus ojos intentando mantener la calma dijo- Ranma como pudiste olvidar esos ejercicios son vitales para pasar el año además sabes que casi salimos de vacaciones por navidad y estas actividades valen mucho-

-anda Akane ¿si?- dijo el haciendo pucheros que Akane no pudo resistir

-claro pero será la ultima vez- aclaro ella

- si la ultima-

Y ambos jóvenes bajaron del tejado a las 2:00 a.m. para buscar los ejercicios de Akane, llegaron al cuarto de la chica y por alguna extraña razón el ambiente se tensiono un poco

-Ranma aquí están no los olvides mañana por favor-dijo ella

El chico estaba hipnotizado viendo el rostro de la joven, observaba con ternura sus labios especialmente, como se moría de ganas por probarlos,

-Ranma, Ranma te encuentras bien- exclamaba Akane que no entendía muy bien la actitud de su prometido los últimos días lo había notado mas cariñoso y atento con ella, más amable incluso con el maestro

-si gracias no te preocupes- dijo el- mañana te los doy buenas noches Akane- dijo el y le dio un dulce tierno en las mejillas, Akane estaba petrificada, era un simple beso en la mejilla pero Ranma siempre había sido muy tímido para hacer ese tipo de cosas definitivamente algo estaba pasando.

Ambos jóvenes no durmieron esa noche sus mentes estaban ocupadas por mares de sensaciones antes no admitidas y en el caso de Ranma a parte de pensar en la bella Akane pensaba en terminar lo antes posible los ejercicios de matemáticas.

El sol salio nuevamente alumbrado casa espacio disponible para el gran Japón, todos se despertaron para dar inicio a un nuevo dia, los jóvenes para arreglarse e ir a la escuela y los más viejos para desayunar y poder estar tranquilos el resto de la mañana, haciendo absolutamente nada productivo.

Ranma y Akane fueron los últimos en bajar casi se duermen así que ya estaban un poco retrasados, solo tomaron un poco de jugo con un pan tostado y salieron rápidamente hacia la escuela.

-uff justo a tiempo- dijo Akane

-si deprisa- dijo Ranma- no nos confiemos-

-si- respondió ella

Llegaron un minuto antes de que el profesor entrara al aula, luego dio inicio a la peor clase para ellos matemáticas, lo primero que hizo el profesor fue pedir los ejercicios de matemáticas. El joven de coleta estaba distraído pensando en lo aburrida que seria la clase y no escucho cuando el profesor pidió los ejercicios hasta que…

-ouch, que es esto- dijo –o un papel- se dispuso a leer y este decía:

"Ranma los ejercicios de matemáticas no me los diste cuando el profesor te los pida dáselos y dile que los tienes tu porque los había olvidado, sino sospechara que te di copia"

-ah si los ejercicios- y comenzó la búsqueda de los ejercicios, el nerviosismo del chico empezó a notarse cuando no encontraba los ejercicios y el tiempo del profesor para la entrega se agotaba. Solo se decía: no pude haberlos olvidado, claro que no o ¿si?

En eso…

"Ranma baka mas te vale que no los hayas olvidado o me las pagaras" decía un papel más, lanzado con fuerza por su prometida.

-oh no, por mi bien espero que no- pensaba el joven

-bueno muchachos ya no hay más trabajos un minuto para los que faltan- advirtió el profesor.

Ranma se estaba dando por vencido con el trabajo le tocaría soportar las consecuencias de su olvido y vaya que serian duras con la fuerza de akane mas cuando se enoja.

-Ranma me las pagaras- pensaba la chica mientras sentía como su aura se volvía de un rojo intenso.

-a ya se, si deben estar ahí- dijo muy confiado el chico revisando una bolsa exterior donde no había buscado, para su mala suerte tampoco estaba ahí.

Luego de cinco minutos de este acontecimiento se visualizaron dos jóvenes con dos cubetas llenas de agua cada uno en medio del pasillo.

-Ranma como pudiste- reclamaba ella

-Akane lo siento pero al menos el profesor nos dejara traerla luego de clases ves lo que conseguí es bueno- se excusaba el chico

-si pero fue tu culpa en primer lugar- aun reclamaba ella

-si lo siento Akane en verdad- se disculpaba el mientras la miraba profundamente, ella estaba a punto de decir que no había problema, no podía resistirse a esa mirada tan tierna que el tenia.

-Ranma Saotome como pudiste hacerle eso a mi adorada Akane- dijo un loco joven con una espada de madera, atacando al joven de coleta quién fácilmente esquivo el ataque evitando ser golpeado y que el agua fría cayera sobre el para evitar empeorar las cosas.

La pelea era ya habitual para la mayoría: Kuno/Ranma y el vencedor siempre Ranma, pero a pesar de saber el resultado siempre era interesante observarla, pero esta vez seria distinto.

Estaban a mitad de la pelea Ranma estaba casi intacto mientras Kuno muy cansado y con un par de rasguños, cuando se escucha un mar de sirenas que invaden la ciudad, gente corriendo sin rumbo frente la escuela, parece que todos han enloquecidos, Ranma se va junto a Akane para estar seguro que no le pasara nada.

-atención jóvenes- llama el director- por favor retírense hacia sus casas, al parecer el ejercito ha invadido la ciudad, por seguridad vayan rápido hacia sus casas y las clases se suspende hasta nuevo aviso que Kami los cuide- dijo y se marcho.

-Akane vámonos rápido- indico Ranma a lo que ella solo asintió y siguió a su prometido, a prisa caminaron hasta el dojo, el camino parecía sin fin Akane solo observaba por momentos detenidamente a Ranma.

-¿Qué pasa Akane?- pregunto inquieto el

-nada por que lo preguntas- dijo ella bajando la mirada

-se que algo te inquieta dímelo- replico el

-Ranma debes esconderte que tal si te reclutan- grito ella muy angustiada el se detuvo la miro a los ojos y de la manera mas dulce que pudo le respondió

-eso dudo que pase no te preocupes por eso-

-pero…-

-shhh no pienses en eso y apurémonos- dijo el ella no dijo nada más y siguieron.

Al llegar al dojo se encontraron con una familia muy apurada empacando lo necesario para irse lo antes posible, Nerima dentro de poco no seria un buen lugar para vivir, al menos por un tiempo.

-chicos que bueno que aparecen arreglen sus cosas y nos iremos pronto- dijo Kasumi sonriendo como siempre.

-si- contestaron ambos.

Luego de veinte minutos todo estaba listo tenían sus maletas listas, un buen cargamento de comida, irían a Jusenkyo a esperar que esto cesara además ahí podrían quitarse la maldición, mataban dos pájaros de un tiro, ahí la guerra nunca llegaba por una razón obvia.

-bueno en marcha-dijo el señor Soun y todos asintieron y comenzaron su largo viaje.

El camino se hacia mas largo con la carga y toda la gente que se atravesaba, era como el ganado asustado que corre sin cesar de un lado hacia a otro.

Al llegar al centro la cosa no mejoro, eran montones de gente por todos lados no se podía casi caminar, las estaciones del tren estaban cerradas, las salidas de la ciudad bajo una terrible custodia en donde pocos salía nadie entraba.

-Ranma ahora ¿Qué haremos?- preguntaba akane desesperada al ver la poca posibilidad que tenían de salir.

-calma Akane ya encontraremos una solución- dijo el con un semblante muy serio, en el fondo estaba igual de angustiado que ella, debía sacarlos de ahí lo más pronto posible.

Caminaban entre la multitud con mucha dificultad buscando una salida cuando se toparon con alguien conocido.

-Ryoga ¿estas bien?- pregunto Akane

-Akane hola, si pero que pasa se supone que estaría en las montañas ya- dijo el chico

-siempre despistado amigo- dijo Ranma, el chico de la bandana solo le tiro una fría mirada sin decir nada.

-bueno al parecer el ejercito a invadido la ciudad y pues estamos tratando de irnos lejos de aquí pero parece ser que todo esta cerrado- dijo muy exaltada Akane.

-ya entiendo y por la montaña crees que ¿sea posible escapar?- pregunto ryoga

-claro eso es, debe haber algún sendero que nos saque de aquí ire a revisar- espeto el joven

.voy contigo- dijo Akane

-yo también- dijo Ryoga

-no, Akane quédate recuerda que no se puede confiar ni en mi padre ni en el tuyo mucho menos con el maestro en estas circunstancias y tu puedes manejarlos mejor, Ryoga cuida de todos ellos mientras vuelvo- dijo seriamente- regreso en un rato- dijo y se fue ante la mirada de todos los miembros de la familia.

Kasumi bordaba un mantel, nabiki ofrecía sacarlos de la ciudad por 20,000 yens, el tío Soun lloraba desconsolado y el señor Genma, bueno el estaba sentado como panda comiendo bambú, todo como si nada pasara.

Estaban esperando en el mismo lugar donde Ranma los dejo cuando…

-atención, atención, se les comunica que todo hombre mayor de 18 años será enlistado en el ejercito-dijo un militar que se encontraba en medio de la multitud.

Akane solo agarro del brazo a Ryoga en señal de preocupación ya que tanto el como Ranma tenían 18 años y lo mas frustrante para ella es que recién cumplidos.

-tranquila saldré de esta- dijo muy suavemente el

-si- dijo ella

-oye Ryoga por 2000 yens te escondo muy bien- dijo nabiki dos gotas salieron de sus cabezas

-como dices eso, no cambias- reclamo Akane muy molesta

El resto de la familia solo guardaba silencio, simplemente no hallaban que decir, estaban serios, excepto Kasumi que mantenía su bella sonrisa.

Luego de unos minutos vieron como los soldados se retiraban con una grupo de jóvenes, adultos y agradecieron por no llegar hasta donde ellos.

-tu¿Cuántos años tienes?- pregunto un soldado mientras Ryoga bajo la mirada y apuño sus manos

-responde- ordeno el militar

-18 señor - dijo sin más remedio

-camina nos vamos- espeto el

-no- grito Akane

-deja Akane-dijo el preparándose para luchar contra aquel sujeto que deseaba separarlo de su Akane- antes deberás vencerme- poniéndose en posición de lucha, preparado para utilizar todas sus técnicas. Pero el soldado frustro su intento al disparar contra la primera persona que paso.

-si quieres morir ya niño intenta atacar, al primer golpe te caerán cientos de estos- dijo señalando su arma, Ryoga analizo a situación sabia que no era prudente así que decidió desistir.

- Akane cuídate volveré pronto-

-.Ryoga no-exclamo ella pero el soldado lo aparto y se lo llevo junto al otro grupo.

Akane estaba muy desesperada y nadie parecía entender exactamente lo que pasaba y lo pensaba por la tranquilidad que ellos profesaban, mientras tenia su alma en un hilo de pensar que se han llevado a Ryoga y Ranma no aparece, siente como si un colapso esta apunto de darse en su ser.

-Akane ¿Qué te pasa que estas tan pálida?- escucho una voz muy familiar y que le alivio en cantidad.

-Ranma se han llevado a Ryoga, lo han reclutado- dijo ella angustiada pero aliviada de ver a su prometido

-que dices- exclamo alarmado el artista marcial

-si, debes ayudarlo Ranma- suplicaba ella

-claro ni dudarlo- dijo el

Y así el joven de coleta corre incesante entre la multitud hasta el tren que el mismo vio minutos atrás en el cual llevan a personas reclutadas. Logra entrar al tren con mucha dificultad por la multitud y examina cada vagón del tren hasta encontrar donde iba su amigo.

-Ryoga vámonos, rápido- dijo el Ranma y su amigo obedeció de inmediato, comenzaron su huida, corriendo lo más rápido que podían.

-mira ahí esta la salida-dijo el joven de la bandana

-rápido- exclamo el joven de coleta, estaban a punto de salir cuando un gran pelotón les obstruyó la salida, todos se veían crueles y sin intenciones de dejarlos irse a casa.

La batalla comenzó Ranma y Ryoga juntos luchando por su libertad contra esos soldados que lo único que hacían es cumplir con su deber.

Luego de un par de soldados noqueados estaban un poco cansados si no fuera por sus armas todo seria más fácil, estaban cansados pero no se darían por vencidos.

-bueno que pasa aquí- exclamo un hombre alto, de hombros anchos, con una voz muy áspera, ojos negros y grandes, su mirada mas fría que el hielo y un puro en su boca, las medallas en su uniforme daban a entender no era un soldado cualquiera, además que los demás soldados al escuchar esa temible voz se pusieron en una posición que indicaba superioridad.

-mi sargento, estos individuos están reacios a obedecer e intentan escapar-dijo uno de ellos un poco asustado

-je y aun no han sido capaz de controlarlos que inutilidad de batallón- dijo muy duramente mientras los demás soldados agachaban sus cabezas- miren niños- se dirigió a los jóvenes- se quedan o se van- exclamo mientras sacaba su arma de fuego nada mas que una calibre 9mm. Ellos estaban petrificados sabia que si se negaban a ir seria mortal.

-¿entonces?- dijo serio y apuntando no recibieron respuesta de parte de ellos, quienes no se movieron ni un centímetro.

-bueno lo tomo como un si llévenselos- dijo

Y sin más palabras se los llevaron junto con los demás por la mente del artista marcial pasaban mil pensamientos, sobre su familia, como llego ahí, pero lo principal Akane, no logro decir lo que sentia ¿Qué pasara si no regresa? No, no, se repetía mentalmente-debes dejar de pensar eso- intentaba convencerse que tarde o temprano volvería junto al amor de su vida.

Los sentaron el ultimo asiento del tercer vagón, se observa la gente despidiendo a sus familiares, entregándoles cosas, flores y ellos ahí solos, sin nadie quien despedirlos y todo porque no saben donde se encuentran ellos.

Cuando se anuncia que el tren partirá se ven varias caras conocidas.

-Akane- grita el artista marcial llamando la atención de la joven de cabellos azulados

-Ranma Qué haces ahí? Baka baja de inmediato- dijo ella no pudiendo evitar que sus ojos se pusieran vidriosos, sabia lo que significaba que el estuviera ahí.

-Akane calma, debes escapar irte con todos yo regresare luego, Ryoga esta conmigo no nos pasara nada- dijo para tratar de calmarla cosa que era imposible a esas alturas.

-no Ranma- dijo ella ya en estado de desesperación.

-Akane mantén la calma regresaremos lo prometo-dijo Ranma pero en el fondo la incertidumbre hacia estragos en su ser.

-Akane estaremos bien, yo lo cuidare-dijo Ryoga

-pero…- dijo ella

El tren comenzó a marcharse y Akane detrás del tren

-Akane se fuerte confió en ti- dijo el oji-azul sonriendo para la joven

-Ranma- grito ella llorando tomando por pocos segundos la mano de su prometido- te esperare el tiempo que sea necesario- grito ella con más fuerza, mientras la velocidad del tren acelera y sus manos se sueltan.

-te esperare amor mió- dice ella mientras ve como ese viejo tren lleno de gente se lleva a la personas más importante para ella y no solo eso, solo le deja la incertidumbre de si volverá a verlo y el dolor de una partida.

bueno pues hasta aqui el primer capi, gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer y espero con ansias sus mensajes :) hasta la proxima


	2. Nuevos horizontes

**Bueno aqui por fin el capi II espero que sea de su agrado igual que el primero solo recordar que los personajes no me pertenecen a mi sino a la gran Rumiko Takahashi **

**Capitulo II nuevos horizontes**

El camino era largo, a través del frió vidrio solo se observaba dolor y agonía, sufrimiento y desgracia, muertos y alguno que otro ser viviente que quizás dentro de poco ya no lo seria más.

En la cabeza de Ranma solo giraba la imagen y las palabras de su prometida, el dolor que sus ojos reflejaban y las lágrimas que de sus ojos caían, como puede ser el destino tan cruel con ellos, el dia anterior reían y disfrutaban en el tejado y ahora justo el dia que por fin confesaría su gran amor es reclutado y llevado lejos de ella quien sabe por cuanto tiempo; quien sabe si para siempre. ¿Qué acaso no había forma de evitar eso¿Qué no habían ya muchos peleando por una guerra sin sentido para el? Que solo causa muerte y destrucción de hogares, en las personas, que acaso el destino se había ensañado con el y no le daría escapatoria. En eso una idea se vino a la mente del joven, quizás con eso podría salir de ese apuro.

-Ryoga ya se como podríamos salir de esta- exclamó emocionado el joven pero guardando en tono bajo la voz.

-haber Ranma soy todo oídos- contesto el joven de la bandana.

-deberíamos buscar agua helada y así transformarnos y salir de aquí, inventaremos una buena historia y podríamos regresar a casa-

-claro me parece buena idea- contesto Ryoga- pero ¿Dónde encontramos agua en este tren?-

-bueno… bue. Bueno yo supongo que debe haber baños aquí no o algo parecido donde encontraremos agua- dijo muy convencido el joven

-bueno a los baños- grito Ryoga levantándose de su asiento dispuesto a ir en busca de soluciones cuando…

-oye tu el niño bonito- dijo sarcásticamente uno de los militares- siéntate que aquí no hay posibilidad de baño- dijo muy agudamente-aunque si no aguantas podrías bajarte del tren-rió burlonamente ya que sabia que bajarse del tren era sinónimo de muerte y la idea se borro de sus mentes completamente por unos instantes, luego de unos minutos la memoria regreso.

-creo que nos será difícil encontrar el baño- dijo Ryoga

-si es que podemos salir a buscarlo- contesto Ranma

Luego de unos 15 minutos y de varios intentos se dieron por vencidos, los guardias no les quitaban la mirada y si no fuera porque estaban fuertemente armados seria pan comido apartarlos de las salidas. Y así los jóvenes se resignaron a ir hasta donde los rieles de ese tren los llevara, al cruel destino, respirando ese putrefacto aire del tren, viendo las desgarradoras escenas del exterior y sintiendo la tristeza más grande experimentada por ellos en su vida.

La noche cayo a lo largo del viaje, ni una sola manta para la protección del imperante frió fue brindada, el hielo parecía traspasar las barreras del vidrio y colarse así entre los huesos de los pasajeros, seria una de las primeras noches de sufrir el temible frió que se experimenta en la guerra.

Los dos jóvenes no podían conciliar el sueño, la situación lo ameritaba; sus mentes vagaban por los paisajes antes mencionados, la noche se hizo eterna para ellos, y observaron así el desvanecimiento de la fría noche para dar paso a un amanecer rojo y sentir luego como el tren fue disminuyendo poco a poco la velocidad hasta quedar completamente inmóvil. Las puertas se abrieron lentamente y luego…

-Bueno ustedes tienen el honor de haber sido elegidos para luchar y si es necesario morir por su país- decía muy enérgico un soldado que apareció de la nada detrás de las puertas y que iba a continuar su letanía cuando los soldados que iban a bordo del tren cuidando a los reclutados le dijeron algo al oído.

-debo decirles que aquí no hay oportunidad para los miedosos y débiles, ellos son los primeros que mueren en batalla- afirmo- y para los niños bonitos que piensan que escapar será algo fácil-dijo observando a los dos jóvenes- les aseguro que de aquí solo se van, los que tiene muchos meritos y se toma por cumplida su misión, los enfermos al borde de la muerte y por ultimo pero no menos importante los muertos, bueno si es que encontramos sus cuerpos y estamos de animo para enviarlos de regreso- dijo esto haciendo énfasis en lo ultimo y diciéndolo con un tono tan frió y tan abominable que hasta al soldado más valiente se le hubiera erizado la piel.

Luego de decir esto se retiro no sin antes ordenar que todos bajaran, se formarían dos pelotones uno seria llevado hacia el sur y el otro hacia el norte de la región, según iban bajando del tren se iban eligiendo quedando el chico de la bandana para el pelotón que seria llevado hacia el norte y el chico de la coleta seria llevado hacia el sur. Luego de terminar la repartición el soldado a cargo ordeno a los nuevos reclutas formaran los grupos para llevarlos hasta el campamento.

Los jóvenes vieron como rápidamente eran divididos y llevados en direcciones opuestas, cosa que preocupo seriamente a Ranma, a pesar de todo Ryoga era su mejor amigo, como su hermano y si lo apartaban de el, con ese gran sentido de orientación, seguro se perdería y podría pasarle cualquier cosa.

-señor, señor- gritaba Ranma mientras corría detrás del sargento que había hecho la división de grupos- por favor escúcheme- gritaba incesante el joven de coleta.

-que quiere hable rápido- condiciono el sargento

-señor quisiera pedirle que deje a mi primo junto a mi, el nunca ha estado en una guerra y bueno así podría ayudarlo señor- dijo un poco inseguro el chico de coleta, temiendo más que nada la respuesta del sargento. Este guardo silencio por un minuto, iba caminando a prisa y de repente se detuvo, giro 180º en sentido del joven Ranma.

-su primo ¿he?- pregunto muy serio

-si señor- dijo Ranma

-esta bien- contesto secamente el sargento dándose la media vuelta de nuevo y continuando su marcha.

Los soldados encargados de los pelotones fueron informados de este nuevo cambio y fueron los encargados de ejecutarlo.

-tu niño apúrate eres transferido al otro pelotón camina rápido- dijo empujando al joven de la bandana

-pero que- Ryoga caminaba por inercia, por los empujones recibidos pero no entendía nada.

-apúrate- repitió el soldado empujándolo hacia donde estaba otro soldado que lo tomo bruscamente de una de las mangas de su camisa y llevándolo hasta su nuevo pelotón.

-aquí esta el nuevo- dijo el oficial

-gracias soldado puede retirase- exclamo el encargado de ese regimiento

-bueno señores- empezó el sargento encargado de ese regimiento- ustedes tienen el honor de pelear por su país, debo decirles que o matan o mueren esas son las reglas de toda guerra, deben cuidarse la espalda siempre, no confiar en nadie que no sean ustedes mismos, deben estar atentos las 24 horas y cuidarse mutuamente es la única manera de sobrevivir aquí- decía el sargento Cho, hombre de muchas facciones, de un semblante serio, de estatura media, delgado y con una voz muy dura, pero que demostraba ser una buena persona en el fondo- Bueno a sus puestos y no olviden escribir sus testamentos con las hojas y lápices que se les serán dados retírense- dijo nada más

Todos los reclutas marcharon en silencio hasta el campamento en donde pasarían los días que durara el reclutamiento.

Al llegar a la tienda de campaña ocupada como base del pelotón 25 del sur, se le es entregado un uniforme a cada hombre junto con un trozo de papel arrugado y un lapicero, además de asignarle un fusil y un par de municiones para el entrenamiento, para cuando estuvieran en acción se les entregara más.

Luego de una hora aproximadamente ya se les había hecho entrega de lo necesario y todos se encontraban debidamente uniformados, iniciando con el duro casco en forma de gorra que protege sus cráneos, la frágil camisa color verde musgo, rodeando todo el cuello de los chicos, las mangas hasta donde terminan las muñecas, un cincho café que apresa a la altura , el pantalón hasta el tope de los tobillos del mismo color que la camisa y unas resistentes botas color café como el cincho, como si estuvieran destinadas a combinar, a combinar como si eso importara en esos momentos; un bolso que divide sus cuerpos en dos partes diagonales en donde llevan algunos restos de comida quizás, medicinas o simplemente municiones extras.

Los soldados con mayor rango se identifican por las medallas a su costado derecho, además de tener un talle más agresivo, frió y desconsiderado, quizás el largo camino que debieron recorrer para llegar ahí los hizo así.

Reunidos en círculo se encuentran los ahora miembros del batallón 25 del sur departían lo que era su primera comida juntos.

-sabes Ranma esta comida se ve horrible, no quiero comerla- decía un muy asqueado Ryoga

-come nunca se sabe cuando nos darán de nuevo- decía Ranma para alentar a su amigo.

-sabes si no la quieres puedes dármela, yo si la quiero- exclamo un joven que estaba a la izquierda de Ranma, por su aspecto se divisaba que no era de la clase media ni mucho menos alta, su piel era un poco más oscura a la de nuestros jóvenes probablemente por la poca limpieza con la que se contaba ahí y el tenia varios días de haber acampado, su cabello muy corto pero se divisaba su profundo color negro igual que sus ojos, mas bajo que ellos pero con un gran espíritu, la alegría se desbordaba en aquella sonrisa que mantenía mostrando sus ahora disparejos y amarillos dientes.

-ya déjalo ya comiste lo necesario- lo reprendió otro- mi nombre es Fa Li y provengo de Chiyoda, me reclutaron cuando regresaba del trabajo-contó el hombre de aproximadamente 30 años, hombre un poco mas alto de la altura promedio, su piel del color asiático normal, su cabello liso y negro, ojos achinados como los demás, pero a diferencia estos transmitía serenidad, a pesar de ser joven era muy maduro y tranquilo, pensando siempre en su amado hijo y esposa- y a ustedes ¿cuando los reclutaron?- pregunto inquieto.

-hola pues mi nombre es Jin Su pues yo vivía en Itabashi cuando me reclutaron estaba en mi casa junto a mi familia, mi padre que es un señor mayor no fue reclutado y por ser su hijo debía ocupar su lugar y aquí estoy, les advierto matare a todo contrincante que me pongas jajajaja- rió nerviosamente asustando un poco a los demás compañeros.

Y así siguió el círculo de presentaciones, contando las anécdotas de reclutamiento, reían mientras escuchaban sus pasadas, escuchaban atentos cuando ellos platicaban muy orgullosos de sus familias y daban ánimos, esperanza de volver; aunque ni ellos mismos supieran el final. Luego de escuchar 29 historias distintas, era el turno de los muchachos, el tiempo había pasado más rápido que de costumbre, el sol comenzaba a ocultarse, ellos aun sentados en las mismas frías y húmedas zanjas, cavadas para su protección de las balas nocturnas que pudiesen llegar aunque era poco probable.

-pues nosotros venimos de la bella ciudad de Nerima, -dijo Ranma señalando a su amigo- el fue atrapado primero y luego yo, fuimos obligados a subir en ese horrible tren dejando atrás a nuestra familia-decía el chico de la trenza mientras su mirada bajaba cada vez más hasta llegar al punto del suelo.

-wou bueno ya veras saldremos de esta- dijo Fa Li – regresaremos sanos y salvos a casa- concluyó

-si eso esperamos- contesto el y en su mente la imagen de la bella Akane al despedirse en el tren.

Luego de un buen rato de divertidas anécdotas, todos se rindieron antes uno de los mas grandes vencedores del cuerpo humano: el sueño, era muy incomodo dormir ahí, pero según los soldados de mayor rango decían que era para acostumbrase a las condiciones climáticas y otras razones que ellos no se tomaron la molestia en recordar, pero ahí estaba soportando el frió azotador, la dureza y humedad de la tierra, el peso del arma asignada.

El sueño se hizo ligero, los sueños se convirtieron en pesadillas y las noches de sueño ahora solo serian noches, de insomnio, de guardia, de defensa, de muerte.

El rojizo sol salio, iluminado cada rincón de ese lugar, las flores no mostraban nada de belleza simplemente porque en ese lugar era casi imposible que retoñaran, era un campo de muerte, tristeza como un desierto, pero al menos el desierto tiene su propia belleza este no tenia ni un gramo de eso, era desolación y muerte nada más.

La tradicional trompeta sonó para indicar que todos debían iniciar con las labores del dia, primero presentarse a la improvisada cocina para que depositaran un poco de ese raro arroz con leche y luego ser llevados al campo de entrenamiento.

La mañana transcurre mas rápido de lo esperado, el desayuno estuvo horrible, según los soldados que luego son obligados a formar filas.

-soldados su vida puede depender de su puntería, de saber armar bien su arma o simplemente de su suerte, deben estar preparados antes cualquier dificultad con pocos recursos- gritaba un muy serio soldado que se encontraba frente a ellos

-si señor- respondían al unísono todos.

-lo que harán-volvió a hablar el sargento- será armar su arma, colocar todo donde deber ir por supuesto, correr diez metros hasta llegar al espantapájaros que utilizaran y disparatarán y deben intentar tener la mayor puntería, pasaran en esto todo el entrenamiento –aclaro- inicien- grito y todos los hombres comenzaron la tarea

Los días desde ese momento se harían duros, largos y agotadores, todo debía ser realizado una y otra vez.

Correr, cazar o ser casado, es la triste realidad, por ahora los jóvenes solo piensan en terminar ese agotador entrenamiento, en donde el desgaste físico es notable luego de una semana repitiendo el mismo ejercicio, durmiendo lo que un enfermo de insomnio puede dormir, comiendo menos que un mendigo y si se puede comer mas que eso todo debe esta descompuesto. Todo una vil burla del destino.

-es inhumano estar aquí- renegaba uno

-lo se-contestaba otro y así comenzabas las platicas que luego de una semana en esas condiciones ya eran normales.

-Ranma creo que no soportare mas- decía un muy deshidratado Ryoga mientras entrenaba bajo el ardiente sol del mediodía

-anda no te desanimes aquí estaré para ayudarte- animaba el otro joven

-sabes ni siquiera podemos transformarnos con la poco agua que nos dan, pero no es tanto eso la mantienen bajo el sol todo el dia parece agua para sopa cuando queremos tomarla, todo es tan malo-

-lo se pareciera que saben que con agua fría nos iríamos- afirmaba el joven de coleta- pero ya encontraremos la manera de salir de aquí-

-claro, andando- grito Ryoga.

El entrenamiento era arduo, cada semana le aumentabas distancia y espantapájaros y luego iban a entrenar con los cañones.

Luego de un mes el espíritu de lucha estaba por el suelo, desconocían cuanto tiempo habían permanecido ahí, la hora el dia exacto solo sabían que estaban mal, pero que a los superiores no les importaba.

-atención hagan filas- exclama una voz, y en menos de un minutos las filas están frente al dueño de esa voz.

-debo decirles que su entrenamiento ha concluido, mañana partiremos al frente, se necesitan refuerzos, deben saber que no será como este débil entrenamiento pero si no saben aplicarlo de seguro morirán- decía fríamente ante la mirada de shock de los presentes- es todo rompan filas- ordeno y se retiro.

Todos estaban boquiabiertos con la noticia, sabían que en algún momento deberían ir al campo de batalla pero no sabían que seria tan pronto. Aun no se sentían listos.

-Ranma ahora que haremos-

-tranquilo Ryoga- decía para calmarlo Ranma- lo que haremos será pelear hasta poder escapar y llegar a nuestro hogar-

Ese dia no hubo más entrenamiento, todos parecían deprimidos, con la mirada en el suelo y el pensamiento perdido en el espacio.

El llamado para cena se hizo presente horas más tarde, ya no sabían si ir o no ir, que mas da comida descompuesta o nada.

-vamos chicos ya que- animo Fa Li

Al llegar al comedor todos quedaron boquiabiertos.

Había de todo, pollo, pavo, cerdo, arroz, caviar, pescado, pan, jugo, cerveza, sodas y mucha comida mas, se sentían como en el paraíso luego de un mes de hambrunas.

Ranma y Ryoga vieron su escape ahí, había de toda clase de bebidas entonces también agua, seria su oportunidad.

-aprisa- decía Ranma seguido de Ryoga, aunque no pudieron evitar la tentación de la comida, todo se veía exquisito.

El hambre era implacable, luego de unos 30 minutos habían arrasado con todo.

Aunque las bebidas la mayoría seguía intacta, la ansiada búsqueda comenzó luego de haber satisfecho a su estomago, su sorpresa fe cuando notaron que no había nada de agua, toda clase de bebidas menos agua! Que desilusión la tan vital agua no estaba.

-demonios, no podremos hacer nada- dijo Ranma muy frustrado, estar ahí lo volvía loco y ahora que irían al campo de batalla seria peor.

Todos abandonaron el "comedor" y fueron a la parte de la zanja que les tocaba, parecía que luego de un mes "durmiendo así" si es que dormían, ya se habían acostumbrado.

El cielo estaba mas estrellado que de costumbre, parecía que todos dormitaban tranquilos, hasta Ryoga parecía que por fin dormiría un poco, excepto el chico de los profundos ojos azules; mira el cielo como si fuera la primera vez que lo observa, mira con atención cada estrella, como perdiendo sus pensamientos en ellas.

Parecía que las estrellas cada minuto dibujaban figuras para el, pero hubo una que se detuvo en el tiempo, no paso de ahí, era el rostro de su prometida.

Tanto tiempo peleando, diciendo cosas nada agradables para ella y todo para ocultar lo que realmente siente, y ahora el tiempo parece ser tan corto tan limitado que quizás nunca podrá decírselo, pensar que estaba a punto de confesarlo y el cruel destino le hizo eso.

-Akane, te prometo que lo lograre- dijo casi en un suspiro- sobreviviré por ti- dijo nuevamente y luego observo el largo transcurso de la noche, sin parar de ver el rostro de su bella prometida reflejado en las estrellas.

Los sonidos de la noche empezaban a cesar hasta el punto de desaparecer, el resplandeciente sol se hace presente, para avisar a todos que es hora de despertar, el ruido estresante de la oxidada trompeta indica que hay que iniciar labores, recoger todo para iniciar el largo viaje.

-bueno y venos aquí empacando todo, Ranma ¿Qué nos esperara?- preguntaba Ryoga que por momentos era muy inseguro

-no lo se en verdad- contesto Ranma- pero sea lo que sea debemos estar preparados- advirtió.

-¿Cómo crees que este Akane?- pregunto el inquieto chico de la bandana (intentaron quitársela en los entrenamientos pero el se resistió, luego de un tiempo desistieron de su objetivo)

Ranma bajo su mirada, se notaba que esa pregunta lo había afectado mucho- pues…- dijo con la voz un poco entrecortada- solo espero que este bien- concluyo y se alejo del lugar dejando a Ryoga un poco choqueado por la actitud, y es que Ryoga aun no se da cuenta de los sentimientos de Ranma hacia Akane.

-bueno pelotón armen filas- exigió el sargento- y caminen nos vamos- ordenó y todos iniciaron uno de los mas despreciados viajes, el que los lleva al campo de batalla.

Los soldados marchan rápidos y silenciosos, como ratones para no ser descubiertos por el enemigo, todos con los sentidos bien despiertos. El agobiante sol quema sus cuerpos, seca sus gargantas y la larga caminata devasta por completo el cuerpo de los jóvenes soldados.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Comienza a verse el rojo ocaso, el sol se esta terminando de marchar, los animales salvajes nocturnos comienzan a hacer presencia, el frondoso bosque por el que caminaban muy rápidamente en el dia se ha vuelo oscuro y siniestro, algo se mueve por aquí y por allá, el sargento ordena acampar para mayor seguridad, el joven Saotome se siente inquieto, puede sentir como algo los rodea y los encierra, como figuras extrañas que se mueven en la oscuridad.

Todos los soldados están sobre la seca tierra intentando el sueño conciliar,

-Ranma ¿a donde vas?-

-Ryoga ya regreso, por favor aun no te duermas-

-también sientes como si nos rodearan- dijo inquieto Ryoga

-si, ire a alertar al sargento- contesto

-esta bien, apúrate- animo

-si-afirmo Ranma

Ranma corre aprisa hasta la no muy lejana tienda del sargento, puede sentir varias miradas tras el.

-Con permiso señor- exclamo el

-soldado Saotome, diga la razón de su interrupción tan abrupta a estas horas-

-señor, debemos prepáranos por si hay algún ataque, pude ver como varias figuras se movían alrededor nuestro y sospecho que sean enemigos listos para atacar.

-¿esta seguro de lo que dice soldado?-

-si señor- afirmo el

-bueno pues avise a su grupo-ordeno el sargento

-solamente- protesto Ranma ya que estaba seguro que algo ocurriría.

-si y retírese que debo descansar- dijo enojado el sargento y Ranma tuvo que obedecer.

Al llegar a su grupo Ryoga noto la cara de enfado de Ranma y de inmediato supuso que el sargento no lo había tomado en serio

-y ¿Qué haremos?- pregunto Ryoga

-pues- dijo el pensativo- avisar nosotros, están a punto de atacar aun puedo sentir como se terminan de poner en posición- dijo muy seguro

De inmediato fueron hablando rápidamente con cada uno de los miembros unos los ignoraron y siguieron durmiendo, otros solo caminando por ahí mientras un buen grupo se puso en una zanja que por suerte había y en donde aun no estaba nadie según Ranma.

Todos estaban ansiosos, seria su primera batalla, estaban listos, el tiempo paso y luego de una hora estaban un poco aburridos y desilusionados pensando que solo era una falsa alarma.

-bueno me voy- exclamo uno, se paro y empezó a caminar hacia la tienda su tienda de campaña en eso el asistente del sargento salía riéndose estrepitosamente encontrándose de frente con el soldado, de repente dos ruidos se escucharon y ambos soldados cayeron contra el suelo, dejando un enorme charco de sangre saliente de sus cabezas.

Todos en la zanjas estaban boquiabiertos, era realmente impactante y antes de que otro se retirara a la zanja el ataque fue soltado y muchas balas cumplían con la cruel misión de arrebatar vidas inocentes, todos y cada uno de los soldados que ignoraron la advertencia de Ranma fallecieron en esa noche, por supuesto que ellos también atacaron y derribaron a más de un enemigo pero nada comparado con la masacre hacia el pelotón 25 del sur.

El sargento casi y se lleva el mismo destino si no hubiera sido por Ranma que ágilmente lo saco de la tienda de campaña en donde se encontraba y lo llevo donde el resto de sus compañeros.

Al final de la noche una ardua batalla se había librado dejando a muchas esposas sin esposo, a hijos sin padre, a padres sin hijos y a hermanos y hermanas sin hermanos.

-Ranma gracias a usted hemos sobrevivido, le aseguro se le será recompensado- decía muy emocionado el sargento, aunque con un disparo en su pierna era muy positivo y es que sabia que tenia mucha suerte de estar vivo.

-gracias señor pero Ryoga también me ayudo mucho- contesto el joven.

-a si el, bueno Saotome siga así- felicito el sargento

-si señor- contesto el joven

-Ranma muy bien- felicitaba Ryoga aunque un pequeño sentimiento de envidia lo rodaba pero no se dejaría dominar por el.

-gracias Ryoga tu también, ambos lo logramos- agradecía Ranma, Ryoga iba responder cuando todos los sobrevivientes llegaron hasta donde Ranma abrazándolo y gritando al unísono su nombre.

-Ranma, Ranma gracias por salvarnos- el joven solo sonreía e intentaba decir que Ryoga hizo gran parte del trabajo pero no le dieron tiempo

-Ranma, Ranma- gritaban aun

-Ranma, Ranma; querido Ranma ¿en donde estarás¿Como estarás¿Te encontrarás bien¿Cuando podrás volver?-suspiraba una entristecida peli-azul a miles de kilómetros lejos del gran héroe de la noche…

**bueno espero que les haya agradado el capi, disculparme por las faltas que hay, espero que les haya gustado y que dejen sus coemntarios que siempre emocionan a esta escritora principiante cuidense un beso **


	3. Ataque

**Capitulo III ataque**

El sol naciente alumbra cada rincón, en la antes bella ciudad de Nerima e la que ahora solo se divisan las ruinas.

-ya amaneció-exclama una peli-azul, que a pesar de todo aun permanece en lo que fue alguna vez el gran dojo Tendo y que ahora no es más que ruinas- Ranma ojala regreses pronto para poder reconstruir todo, además me siento muy sola-decía ella como si su prometido pudiera escucharla- parece que fue ayer que te fuiste y todos se fueron junto a ti ese recuerdo me asecha en cada amanecer… Ranma- expresaba la chica al viento mientras dos lagrimas recorren sus ahora sus pálidas mejillas.

Flash back---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El tren comenzó a marcharse y Akane detrás del tren

-Akane se fuerte confió en ti- dijo el oji-azul sonriendo para la joven

-Ranma- grito ella llorando tomando por pocos segundos la mano de su prometido- te esperare el tiempo que sea necesario- grito ella con más fuerza, mientras la velocidad del tren acelera y sus manos se sueltan.

-te esperare amor mió- dice ella mientras ve como ese viejo tren lleno de gente se lleva a la personas más importante para ella

Luego de ver como el tren se aleja regresa destrozada hasta donde se encuentran las únicas personas que pueden hacerla sentir mejor, camina sintiendo como todo lo que la rodea gira y gira sin detenerse, cuando al fin todo parece cesar la oscuridad invade su vista, su mente aun no entiende lo que ocurre y su mundo parece un laberinto sin salida.

A lo lejos escucha una voz que la llama¿Dónde esta? No la visualiza pero su oído le indica hacia la derecha y luego no hacia la izquierda, todo es tan confuso…

-Akane, ya esta reaccionando- decía Kasumi

-hija, hijita mía que es lo que tienes- gritaba un desesperado Soun mientras sus ojos parecían cataratas de tantas lagrimas.

-calma papá- intentaba controlarlo Kasumi mientras el panda observaba atento y Nabiki pues deseaba lo mejor.

-Akane ¿ya te sientes mejor?- escucho una dulce voz

-¿Qué… que me paso?- es lo primero que pregunta

-pues te desmayaste, hermana- responde Nabiki en su típico tono de voz.

-hijita mía creí que algo grave te pasaría. Lloraba aun desconsolado Soun

-ya papá y dinos Akane ¿y Ryoga y Ranma en donde están? los hemos buscado y aun no los encontramos- preguntó inocentemente Kasumi

-ellos…- decía Akane recordando las imágenes del tren-ellos…- la lagrimas se hicieron presentes y todos la miraban expectantes- a ellos se los llevaron en el tren-dijo señalando la dirección que el tren había tomado, su rostro busco refugio en el pecho de Kasumi quien la recibió dulcemente mientras Akane desahogaba su llanto.

Luego de unos minutos el llanto ceso, no quería ver a nadie pero era inevitable.

-Akane ¿en serio se llevaron a los muchachos?- preguntaba inquieta Kasumi

-claro que si- grito ella- como creen que bromearía con algo tan serio-

-oh no Soun se han llevado a mi hijo, debo ir por el- tenia escrito en un cartel el panda y luego se dio la vuelta para marchar al "rescate de Ranma" cuando había caminado un metro aproximadamente varios soldados fuertemente armados pasaron frente a el con otro grupo rezagado de jóvenes, el panda simplemente se paralizo obteniendo miradas extrañas de parte de todos y luego regreso con un cartel que decía "mejor me quedo con ustedes para ayudar a protegerlos"

Mientras una gota rondaba sus cabezas –debemos esperarlo- dijo Akane muy segura de que eso es lo mejor que pueden hacer.

-no hija nos iremos a un refugio en la ciudad vecina ahí estaremos bien y le dejaremos una nota a Ran-chan que nos busque allá- explicaba Soun

-papá eso no creo que sea posible de seguro la nota desaparecerá y no sabrá en donde nos encontramos-explica muy angustiada Akane

-pero hija- trataba de convencerla Soun

-nada papá yo me quedare a esperarlo-dijo ella muy segura

-pero Akane es muy peligroso- dijo Kasumi mientras Soun lloraba desconsolado ya que sabia que era difícil hacer cambiar de decisión a Akane.

-mira Akane, si quieres me puedo quedar contigo-dijo Nabiki asombrando a todos- pero claro esto te costara mucho- afirmo, dejando rodar una pequeña gota por la cabeza de los presentes.

-Nabiki tu no cambias-exclamó Akane- no hay necesidad que nadie se quede puedo cuidarme sola y esperare a Ranma- dijo ella muy segura y denotando en el tono de su voz que nada la hará cambia de opinión.

-pero…- exclamaba Soun

-nada papá y ahora váyanse antes de que algo pase-

-si, cuídate hija- dijo Soun al mismo tiempo que sus ojos derramaban gruesas lagrimas. Y así todos se despidieron de Akane.

Fin del flash back------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Desde ese dia ella esta sola en medio de la guerra incesante, sin poder hacer nada, sin saber si quiera si su prometido vive o muere. En medio de lo que alguna vez fue el gran dojo Tendo que ahora aunque se mantiene en pie no es ni la sombra de lo que fue.

Dentro de este hay un pequeño cuarto subterráneo que le sirve de escondite a la hora de las rondas que los soldados dan y a la hora de las batallas por supuesto.

-a veces quisiera que alguien estuviera junto a mi- decía con mucha tristeza la peli-azul- desde que todos se fueron parece que no hay mas amaneceres, mas atardeceres ya no hay alegrías, ni peleas, ni enojos nada simplemente no hay vida- se lamentaba

-bueno ire a revisar las provisiones, no vaya a haber un ataque y no este preparada- se animaba ella misma.

En la antigua cocina de la casa Akane había logrado la manera de esconder la poca comida que lograba conseguir generalmente era comida enlatada y luego la llevaba hasta su cuarto subterráneo ya que nunca se sabia cuanto tiempo permanecería ahí.

-bueno hora de llevar la comida- dijo ella luego de tomar un pequeño desayuno, comenzó llevando agua, mantas y comida. Cuando llevaba las últimas cosas un ruido estridente la saco de sus pensamientos.

Luego le siguió otro y una mas de nuevo, sentía como si sus tímpanos fueran a estallar de un momento a otro, siguió escuchando mas sonidos pero en menor estruendo y los identifico de inmediato.

- hay un enfrentamiento- dijo muy preocupada, es inevitable sentir angustia en situaciones así. Supo de inmediato que eran bombardeos eso que causaba ese efecto en sus oídos, cerro la puerta de su escondite, estaba aterrada las veces pasadas los bombardeos eran intensos si, pero esta vez lo eran mucho mas, a su cabeza no llegaba nada mas la imagen de Ranma quizás podría estar en medio de esos soldados, pero en su interior sabia que eso era muy poco probable.

El ruido aumento haciendo que involuntariamente un grito saliera de su garganta para luego encontrarse en un lugar muy oscuro, parecía que corría pero no llegaba a ningún lugar parecía de nuevo un laberinto sin salida…

La caminata era incesante, pero al menos un reconocimiento ya era parte del historial de Ranma sin duda esto le convenía, pero en su mente la imagen de Akane aparecía en todo momento.

-bueno señores hemos llegado a la base- decía el sargento que a penas caminaba producto de la bala que impacto en el.

-mi coronel reportándome con el batallón 25 del sur- decía el sargento frente a un hombre de unos 35 años aproximadamente, asombrando a todos por ser coronel a esa edad, era de rasgos distintos, de ojos grandes, cabellos castaños, y la piel blanca aunque este color natural era opacado por el lodo de las batallas que han librado.

-¿el batallón 25 del sur ha?-dijo el coronel mientras miraba con un poco de indiferencia a los jóvenes- pero tenia en el reporte que eran mas- dijo en un tono serio.

-si mi coronel pero tuvimos problemas-explicaba el sargento-fuimos atacados mientras acampábamos y gracias a la astucia del cabo Saotome logramos sobrevivir la mayoría- informaba el sargento

-bueno pase a dar informe por escrito y a acomodar a su pelotón- ordenó

-si señor- contesto el sargento y se retiró.

-bueno niños-decía el sargento- su tienda será la de la izquierda ahora retírense- ordenó

Todos se fueron a inspeccionar la tienda no sin antes dar un vistazo al lugar.

Era un campo árido, la poca vegetación que se localizaba estaba a un kilómetro aproximadamente, estaba rodeado por una zanja enorme en forma de semicírculo además de haber muchos costales que contenían arena

Llegaron a la cabaña que se encontraba desocupada en esos momentos, uno de los soldados informo que el almuerzo estaría listo en dos horas. Todos se quedaron un poco sorprendidos ya que el sargento había dicho que era su cabaña y fue cuando se dieron cuenta que en las guerras no hay cabañas para dormir.

El dia transcurrió normalmente e decir que no hay ataques, todos descansan sobre la árida tierra.

Siente como un dolor agudo se apodera de su cabeza, por instinto lleva su pequeña y delicada mano hasta el origen de su dolor, justo arriba del cuello, intenta pararse pero esta acción se le es negada por una fuerza que aun no comprende.

Esta en medio de la oscuridad, pero logra sentir un extraño liquido en su mano, justo en la mano con la que ha tocado su cabeza, abre sus ojos al pensar lo que puede ser.

Toca de nuevo y puede sentir un liquido que sale un poco fluido de su cráneo, vuelve a dar un grito de terror al pensar en la sangre, el sueño se apodera nuevamente de su ser e involuntariamente cae sin conciencia.

La noche cae de nuevo, pareciera que la oscuridad esta mas densa que nunca, las estrellas no brillan esa noche y es muy extraño ya que están en época de verano y sin las luces de la gran ciudad es fácil visualizar las estrellas, pero esa noche no, estaba todo nublado, luego de un mes de dormir sobre tierra ya esto era rutina incluso hasta habían noches en las que lograba un sueño.

Pero esa noche el sueño se hizo pesado, sus ojos se cerraron.

-oh ahí esta Akane, espera Akane-grita exasperado el joven Saotome mientras ve como ella se aleja hasta que…

-Akane ¿Qué paso¿Qué tienes?-decía sin obtener respuesta de la joven peli-azul que hacia desmayada en el suelo mientras un charco de sangre brota de su cabeza.

-Akane reacciona por favor, Akane no, nooo-

-Ranma despierta, tranquilo- decía Ryoga al ver en ese estado de agitación al joven de coleta.

-¿Qué paso?- exclamaba en un evidente estado de alteración Ranma

-fue solo un sueño- advirtieron sus compañeros.

-si ya estoy bien, gracias- dijo el muchacho levantándose de su incomoda posición en la que dormía, se levanto y alejó de sus compañeros pero no del campamento ya que esto era muy riesgoso, había un árbol cerca, era el único que había cerca, se sentó y admiro el opaco cielo que esa noche había, su corazón sentía una angustia jamás sentida, el frió era mas terrible que todas las noches anteriores.

-Akane espero que estés bien- suspiraba un joven enamorado pidiendo que su bella prometida este bien…

La noche transcurrió tranquila, sin bombardeos, disparos, sin ataques, Ranma regresó junto a sus compañeros esperando que no fuera dia de batalla.

Fueron a tomar el desayuno, todos hablaban sobre el tema preferido volver a casa, pero el joven Saotome callaba, estaba pensativo ni si quiera escucho cuando le llamaron

-¿Qué paso?- dijo el

-te preguntábamos que harás cuando regreses- dijo Jin

-pues seguir entrenando en las artes marciales-

-que bien-

Y la plática seguía y seguía pero el no la escuchaba seguía sumergido en sus pensamientos, por alguna extraña razón y de una manera involuntaria el rostro de Akane se dibujaba cada segundo en su mente…

El dolor en su cabeza ha disminuido un poco, abre sus ojos despacio como si doliera realizar esa acción, inmediatamente es cegada por unos instantes por la luz del astro sol

-¿Dónde estoy?- son las primeras palabras en ser articuladas por la peli-azul

-tranquila debe descansar- dice una voz muy suave

-ande descanse un poco mas- dijo otra voz

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- pregunta intrigada Akane al ver a dos jóvenes junto a ella

-mi nombre es Nina- responde la joven de unos 17 años. Cabellos negros recogidos en una tradicional cola de caballo, los ojos igual de negros y expresan cierta ternura y tranquilidad a pesar de estar en medio de un conflicto.

-y el mió Edward- contestó el otro joven un poco diferente a la chica, cabello largos y rubios, los ojos dorados como el brillante sol y su piel blanca cubierta por el lodo de los escombros- y pues estamos refugiados aquí desde hace una semana y te vimos cuando entrabas a ese lugar –dijo refiriéndose al cuarto- intentamos hablarte pero cada vez que tratábamos los militares se acercaban, ayer los bombardeos fueron mas intensos y vimos que todo se derrumbo sobre tu refugio y nos imaginamos estabas ahí-relataba el chico- así que con Nina luego que todo paso quitamos los escombros- dijo el

- tardamos toda la noche pero luego te encontramos y vimos que sangrabas y te pusimos ese vendaje por cierto ya dejo de sangrar la herida- dijo ella

-¿ustedes me curaron y me cuidaron estas horas?- pregunto la chica un poco impactada por alguna extraña razón le costaba creer que eso estuviera pasando, quizás porque desde que todos se fueron creyó estar sola en ese abandonado pueblo, no vio ninguna otra persona, estaba sumergida en la depresión y la monotonía de la habitación que ocupaba como refugio, y la aparición de dos personas ahora, que eran como sus ángeles era demasiado increíble para ella.

-muchas gracias-dijo ella con un hilo de voz, el golpe la había dejado un poco débil.

-no hay de que-respondió Nina- debes seguir descansando perdiste sangre y tu cuerpo debe sentirse débil así que duerme aquí estamos seguros-

-es verdad- respondió Edward- así que tranquila te dejaremos para que duermas y cualquier cosa nos llamas-dijo muy dulce el joven de cabellos rubios.

-esta bien gracias- dijo ella y volvió a caer en un sueño profundo del que no despertara hasta dentro de varias horas…

Todo fue tan repentino, el enemigo atacó estratégicamente, encerrándolos en su propio fuerte, muchas bajas se presentan a as primeras horas de la tarde, nuestros jóvenes han logrado sobrevivir al primer ataque pero ahora se enfrentan a algo peor, están cercados por el enemigo, por suerte han retrocedido por las bajas sufridas por ellos también pero pronto regresaran, no llegan los cargamentos y no puede ingresar nada, ni medicinas, armas y mucho menos comida están destinados a sufrir un aislamiento involuntario hasta que se les ocurra algo o el enemigo acabe con ellos.

Los días pasan con una rapidez increíble, las municiones aun son imposibles de llegar, y los soldados cada vez pareciera que están más débiles hasta el punto que si un ataque se registrara seguro caerían rápido.

-esta situación se esta tornando muy insoportable- exclamó Ryoga, se sentía muy deshidratado además que su piel tenia un color rojizo intenso por las quemadas proporcionadas por la luz solar.

-si, debemos hacer algo o no duraremos mucho- dijo con mucha preocupación el joven de coleta

Y la conversación terminó, durante toda la tarde y la noche no hablaron más, las fuerzas flaqueaban es verdad habían sobrevivido en esas condiciones inhumanas de falta de comida, de beber agua casi al punto de ebullición pero al menos tenían alimentos y bebidas que ayudaban a mantener sus fuerzas, esta vez era distinto, estaban desprotegidos totalmente, sin agua, comida y municiones necesarias para ganar un enfrentamiento.

Ranma no durmió esa noche, su mente reproducía miles de planes para salir de esa situación.

-ya lo tengo-afirmó

-¿el que?- preguntó Ryoga

-ya veras-dijo el- esto nos sacara de aquí- dijo el joven de coleta muy exaltado y fue corriendo directamente hasta donde el sargento.

-que quiere cabo- preguntó el sargento de mal humor, la situación por la que pasaban era frustrante para todos.

-pues creo señor que deberíamos atacarlos hoy por la noche-dijo tranquilamente ranma

-que Saotome se ha vuelto loco, no tenemos las suficiente municiones y estamos débiles-espeto el sargento

-no señor-dijo el muy sereno- es simplemente que el enemigo sabe que nos tiene rodeados y que estamos flaqueando así que no esperaría un ataque y lograríamos causar mucho daño-explicaba Ranma al sargento

-bueno en eso tiene razón saotome, lo consultare puede retirarse-ordenó y el se fue.

La mañana pasó como todas las demás rápida y desesperante. Alrededor de las 12:30 p.m. el coronel hizo un llamado a toda la tropa que inmediatamente se formo en cuatro filas.

-señores hoy atacaremos-indica el coronel-será por la noche, llevaremos todas la municiones será un ataque sorpresa, el batallón 15 del norte atacara por el costado derecho, el batallón 15 central por el costado izquierdo y el batallón 25 del su ira por el centro- explicaba el coronel mientras su rostro permanecía serio- ahora bien a prepararse es nuestra única oportunidad de sobrevivir ahora retírense- exhortó y todos obedecieron.

Por el resto de la tarde todos se encargaron de reunir las municiones restantes, mientras en cada batallón se repartían las posiciones.

Alrededor de las siete de la noche todos partieron hacia su destino: el campo enemigo.

La marcha era rápida y silenciosa, unos arbustos cubren la mayor parte de sus cuerpos para camuflagearlos ya que justo en el campo enemigo hay mucha vegetación. Los pasos se apresuran cada vez más, el enemigo tiene muchos guardias de vigías pero ninguno puede ver lo que se viene a continuación.

Los primero en llegar son los del centro en donde va Ranma y Ryoga, una terrible batalla esta a punto de librarse, por la patria pero especialmente por la supervivencia; por la vida…

bueno otro capitulo mas, espero que sea de su agrado y me dejen sus mensajes cuidense y nos veremos pronto


	4. Emboscada

**Capitulo IV Emboscada**

En la densa oscuridad se sienten los aires de muerte y destrucción que en pocos segundos se vivirán…

-Ryoga no te apartes de mi- exhortó el joven de la coleta a su amigo

-si esta bien- fue lo único que le dijo, los dos hablaron en un susurro, era peligroso levantar la voz aún se acercaban sigilosamente al enemigo y cualquier ruido podia arruinar el ataque

El momento se acercaba cada vez más y más, los nervios están a flor de piel, el que fueran menos en numero y en municiones no son ideales para un ataque de ese tipo; era lo más preocupante.

-por la victoria- se escuchó un grito, en ese momento todos los guardias del campo enemigo miraron para todos lados para descifrar de donde provenía ese grito, al principio no vieron nada pero en cuestión de segundos vieron casi en cámara lenta como una ola de soldados enemigos se abalanzaron sobre ellos, las balas no se hicieron esperar, una cantidad innumerable de ellas arrebato la vida de los guardias y los que aun quedaron de pie fueron atacados por todos los batallones con sus dagas.

Fue un ataque inesperado para el enemigo que no estaba preparado para tal situación, justo como Ranma lo había supuesto ellos no creían capaces de lograr un ataque así de parte de ellos, la lluvia de balas continuaba mientras los soldados avanzaban hacia el campo enemigo, el objetivo derribar el fuerte central de ese campo, la dura y difícil misión había sido encargada al batallón central osea al 25 del sur, las balas comenzaron a cesar las municiones comenzaban a terminarse entonces dejaron las balas de sus ametralladoras estilo Lewis y comenzaron con las granadas modelos 24 un poco caseras pero de mucha efectividad, las explosiones hacían que la tierra volara por los aires mezclados con sangre, partes humanas y restos de las mismas armas.

Los gritos de dolor se hicieron presentes en seguida, los de aquellos que han caído sin morir, quizás porque sus piernas o brazos no estarán o quizás ellos ya no estarán dentro de pronto allí.

Corren para cumplir el objetivo, Ranma ha encontrado varios obstáculos para llegar a la misión, con su rifle ha quitado mucos del camino pero ahora que esta sin municiones sus únicas armas sus manos que son terribles armas en el combate.

La oscuridad de la noche dificulta el camino, pero al fin luego de mucho trabajo esta a la vista el fuerte enemigo, rodeado por una fuerte seguridad de parte de los guardias pero si lograba destruir eso seria un héroe y podría ir a casa más rápido.

Se encontraba sólo, Ryoga se había perdido de vista; solo esperaba que se encontrara muy bien, unos arbustos que habían sobrevivido a las explosiones le sirvieron de escondite para analizar detenidamente la situación e idear la mejor forma de entrar.

Habían seis soldados en la entrada, tres a cada costado y atrás no podía visualizarlos, en ese momento lamentaba no tener municiones, sus manos no serina suficiente, en un momento de frustración se golpeo el mismo sintiendo algo que no recordaba tener en su uniforme.

-que bien ahora todo saldrá mejor- espetó el.

Flash back---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Saotome vaya a mi tienda luego de que se instale- ordenó el sargento luego de la dura batalla en la que gracias a los jóvenes Ryoga y Ranma habían sobrevivido.

-si señor- contestó el

Luego de inspeccionar el lugar en donde residirían los próximos meses que estuvieran en batalla y verificar que no era nada acogedor Ranma se hizo presente ante el sargento.

-buenas tardes señor aquí estoy como me lo ordenó- se reportaba el chico de la coleta

-Saotome quiero agradecerle una vez más por rescatarme-

-no es…- iba a decir el chico pero el sargento lo interrumpió

-creo que otros me hubieran dejado morir y por eso Saotome le debo mucho, quiero darle esto-dijo mostrándole un arma, era un Luger 9 mm se notaba que había sido muy cuidada, esta reluciente y hay balas en cada uno de los compartimientos, se nota que no ha sido usada hasta el momento-espero que le sea de utilidad Saotome-dijo serio, el sargento no era un hombre que sonriera mucho

-gracias señor-contestó el joven de coleta mientras el sargento hizo un gesto con su cara indicándole que no debía agradecer

-ya puede retirarse-dijo

-si señor-contesto el y se fue

Fin del flash back-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

-también encontró unas granadas que no recordaba pero que antes de salir las puso como precaución, todo estaba mejorando ahora solo faltaba que todo saliera bien y así poder regresar más pronto.

El tiempo esta pasando y las tropas no resistirán mucho, debía actuar pronto antes que el enemigo pidiera refuerzos.

-bueno es la hora- se dijo tomando su arma comenzó, desde donde se encontraba tenia al alcance a los guardias de la entrada, hay siente tiros debía a puntar bien, el primer tiro fue dado, dio justo al centro del cráneo de uno de los guardias que cayó de inmediato dejado un rastro imborrable de sangre en el piso, los otros guardias se vieron inmediatamente; no sabían de donde provenía el disparo, rápidamente se pusieron en posición de guardia formando un semicírculo frente a la entrada ya que era su deber protegerlo.

-bueno ya estuvo el primero veamos…- dijo mientras apuntaba, el segundo disparo fue dado y otro de los guardias cayo herido, su estómago expulsaba cantidades increíbles de sangre. Dos de sus compañeros se lo llevaron a la carpa hospital, mientras los otros se agrupaban formando el semicírculo de nuevo. El joven Saotome tenía una excelente posición desde el arbusto y todo mejoraba cuando estaban en esa forma.

Esperaba que el pulso no lo traicionara aun le quedaban cinco tiros mas y varios guardias a los cuales derrumbar.

La bala asesina cobra una victima más, cae al momento del impacto, todos se miran con miedo, no quieren ser las próximas victimas pero saben que su deber es quedarse ahí y proteger el fuerte arriesgando su vida misma…

Nueve guardias cuatro disparos, un fuerte, la granada no era buena opción alertaría a los jefes enemigos y huirían, maldecía ya no tener municiones, y su mente generaba miles de planes sin sentido para atacar en eso…

-bueno yo me voy prefiero huir a ser cadáver- dijeron cinco de los nueve soldados y solamente quedaron cuatro…

-vaya esto es tener suerte- espetó

Disparó los cuatro tiros restantes y dio justo en el blanco logrando así tener acceso al fuerte enemigo.

Corre con una velocidad increíble, prepara las granadas y al llegar frente a la puerta siente como sus palpitaciones comienzan a acelerarse haciendo que su pulso circule más rápidamente, siente como el nivel de adrenalina sube debido a los sentimientos de nerviosismo que experimenta, en ese fuerte hay bombas, radios papeles, y mas solados que disparan a matar a sus compañeros, debe hacerlo el enemigo sufrirá un fuerte golpe pro sobre todo sus amigos sobrevivirán…

-ahora- se escuchó un grito y seguido de esto un explosión, una fogata gigante se formó sobre lo que antes era un enorme fuerte enemigo, llenando de luz todo aquel campo de batalla lleno de sangre, sesos, miembros mutilados provenientes de los cadáveres que ya hacen ahí o de los aun vivos que perdieron sus extremidades, sean del equipo de Ranma o del contrario.

Los soldados sintieron que el espíritu de lucha les daba una señal y siguieron luchando hasta que al fin muchas horas luego de iniciado la batalla habían logrado tomar el campo y deshacerse de los enemigos

Una figura sobresalió en la cima de una colina, sosteniendo una bandera que ondeaba con la brisa repentina, todos gritaban al unísono y Ranma se sentía muy feliz ondeando la bandera y que todos gritaran, la felicidad abarcaba su ser, a pesar de haber terminado con vidas humanas el sabor de la victoria era mucho mas satisfactorio en esos momentos y es que el sabia perfectamente que en la guerra es morir o matar…

El sol naciente se tornó rojo, alumbraba todo el horizonte, marcaba el camino que los soldados habían recorrido y el que aun faltaba en recorrer, los pies estaban hinchados por el agotamiento sometido la noche anterior, los ojos rojos y mostraban unas ojeras considerables, las manos sucias con una mezcla entre roja y café provinente de la tierra y la sangre, los uniformes podían narrar por si solos la agonía de la batalla, el terror del ser humano y la difícil victoria que obtuvieron…

-hay que apresurarnos- ordenaba el sargento, que por alguna extraña razón había sobrevivido-debemos llevarlos al hospital- hay muchos heridos

La marcha se aceleró y a la par de la tarde calurosa llegaron a su base, de la cual habían salido muchos y pocos regresaban.

Al llegar las caras se tornaron en desilusión, tristeza, melancolía por el recuerdo de todos los que partieron de ahí y no regresaron.

Los heridos eran atendidos con urgencia, aunque no se contara con los recursos necesarios para atender heridas tan profundas.

-Ryoga, Ryoga ¿Dónde estas?-llamaba Ranma a su compañero que desde la noche anterior no sabia nada- no esta acá- se decía preocupado mientras examinaba el campo en donde los soldados sobrevivientes se encontraban, de repente un pensamiento cruzó su mente; haciendo que su cara cambiara de seria a notablemente preocupada- en el hospital- dijo y salió corriendo.

Al llegar a la carpa hospital tuvo panorama a una imagen que quedaría grabada en su mente de por vida…

-rápido sostengan la herida- mencionaba el encargado de la carpa mientras otros tres más sostenían una toalla sobre el estomago de uno- más fuerte hay que detener la hemorragia- gritaba el doctor, el soldado herido era de un campamento alterno, llegaron junto a tres más y estaba gravemente herido, el diagnóstico era una herida profunda de bomba en el diafragma, causándole la rotura de ciertos órganos vitales(esto se sabia porque se miraba a flor de piel los órganos internos) la sangre salía a montones. Por la herida y acto seguido por la boca del joven, quien saltaba y gemía del dolor, hasta que después de unos minutos sus gemidos fueron ahogados por la muerte que tarde o temprano llega a todos…

Ranma estaba paralizado ante tal escena nunca había visto morir de forma tan dolorosa a alguien, cuando el joven por fin dio muestras de abandonar este mundo el joven Saotome reaccionó y continuo su búsqueda, Ryoga se encontraba colaborando en la carpa hospital ya que temía que su amigo estuviera herido y si colaboraba podría saberlo.

-Ryoga ahí estas¡por fin te encuentro!-exclamaba el joven de coleta al ver a su amigo en perfecto estado

-puedo decir lo mismo Ranma, creí que algo te había pasado- decía Ryoga

Estaban serios pero la emoción pudo más y ambos dejaron ver los ahora amarillos dientes que formaban una agradable sonrisa. Ryoga seguiría colaborando así que Ranma decidió esperarlo para charlar un rato.

El dia paso volando, pronto el frió de el atardecer comenzó a mostrarse, la oscuridad comenzó a invadir el lugar donde ahora descansan los soldados de la ardua batalla, el hambre comienza a hacer estragos en los vacíos estómagos, el frió congela hasta los huesos que ahora son más débiles que antes y el sueño se hace pesado debido al cansancio y la deshidratación, comienza el reposo esperando que ahora que libraron la cruel batalla el dia siguiente sea de más provecho.

El dia comienza nuevamente con la salida del sol, aunque para ella todos los días sean oscuros y llenos de tristeza, aunque desde que esta con Edward y Nina los días pasan más rápido, los soldados llegan cada vez en menor cantidad de veces a la ciudad y por lo tanto pueden pasar mas tiempo libres, el estar tanto tiempo escondidos afecta notablemente su salud y se refleja en la tos crónica de Edwar…

-Ranma hace tanto que te fuiste, más bien que te alejaron de mí, no veo el momento en que regreses y estoy desesperadamente loca por que eso ocurra ya, antes de sucumbir a este mar de angustias y atrocidades…- decía la chica con una melancolía que solo la tienen aquellos que aman…

El dia se torna repetitivo, solo buscar comida, comer, charlar un poco y esconderse es lo único que deben hacer ya que no tienen aun posibilidades de iniciar la reconstrucción, es algo desesperante que los esta llevando hacia el camino de la perdida de la razón, la cordura parece que no es buena opción en tiempo de fatalidad, el hambre aumenta esa opción, la suciedad que se ha vuelto parte de ellos los incomoda y los desespera pero al final quien mantenga la calma y su cordura será el que sobreviva…

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

Con el nuevo dia han llegado varias sorpresas, los del alto mando están alegres con la destrucción del fuerte enemigo, así que de recompensa llevaron una gran festín pero antes de poder disfrutar de este hicieron un pequeño acto, para el gran y valiente soldado Ranma Saotome por su idea y por haber mostrado una gran valentía en batalla se le haría entrega de la codiciada medalla de honor.

Cuando todo inició Ranma estaba muy emocionado, la medalla de honor significa mucho para un soldado y al momento de entregársela pudo notar lo pequeña que es pero con un gran brillo, ahora seria mas respetado, quizás la guerra puede tener sus cosas buenas, todos coreaban su nombre, ese sentimiento era algo nuevo para Ranma, es como que se apodera de tu ser en busca de obtener mas y mas reconocimiento si algo estaba seguro es que ahora buscaría ganar mas medallas y llegar a ser alguien muy reconocido, la fama siempre es una tentación y muchos caen en su trampa…

Luego del corto y no muy protocolario acto pasaron a la carpa comedor que estaba lleno de comida, más que la primera vez que les llevaron uno así…

Las babas se hicieron presentes en las bocas de los soldados; días sin probar bocado que al menos alivianara la voraz hambre y ahora un salón (por decirlo así) lleno de comida y de nuevo toda clase de bebidas a su disposición, están deslumbrados, se lanzaron inmediatamente sobre la comida aunque debían esperar que la sirvieran pero esa espera era poco a comparación de todo lo que han esperado anteriormente, la comida parecía no acabarse pero su hambre si, poco a poco fueron sintiéndose satisfechos, claro después de comer, pavo, pollo, cerdo, arroz, pan y otras cosas mas sin mencionar la bebida: gaseosas, cerveza incluso vino, y ¿la preciada agua?, se preguntaba Ryoga mientras veía a Ranma comer con mucha tranquilidad sin pensar si quiera el tema de su transformación.

-bueno iré a buscar- se dijo ryoga, mientras caminaba por el poco espacio que quedaba en la carpa; de repente vio mucha agua, sus ojos brillaban de felicidad, por fin podría convertirse en cerdo y huir de ese terrible lugar…

Corrió lo mas rápido que pudo hasta donde su compañero y amigo

-Ranma el agua esta por allá debemos apurarnos para irnos más pronto Akane nos espera- decía con la emoción solamente comparada a la de un niño pequeño cuyo regalo ha sido dado.

-sabes Ryoga creo que ya no quiero convertirme en mujer para irme de aquí- contestó muy tranquilo el chico de la coleta ante la mirada atónita de su amigo.

-pero, pero… es lo que hemos estado esperando desde hace mucho-replico el.

-si pero prefiero ganarme el regreso a casa por "mi" cuenta- espetó Ranma

-pero Ranma podrías morir y ¿Qué pasara conmigo? y peor aún ¿Qué pasara con Akane?- intentó hacer reaccionar a su amigo y por eso tuvo que utilizar el nombre de Akane.

Ranma se quedo pensando, sus ojos denotaban la profundidad de su pensamiento y la profundidad del dolor que le causaba pensar en Akane.

-bueno…- dijo y continuó- quiero ganarme el regreso a casa por mi cuenta y nada me hará cambiar de parecer- espetó y se fue. Ryoga no podía creer lo que había escuchado; por fin podrían irse y el señorito no quería, era muy frustrante para el escuchar eso de Ranma, pensó en irse el solo pero no encontraría la forma de decirle a Akane que Ranma se quedo, así que decidió seguir ahí y convencer a Ranma que se fueran…

Luego de comer hasta más no poder todos los soldados se encontraban en sus zanjas intentando que la comida fuera asimilada por sus estómagos y así poder dormir un poco, pero era por demás sentían que estaban a punto de explotar, algunos prometían no volver a comer de esa manera, pero esas son promesas que el viento se lleva y que no se cumplirán.

Ya muy entrada la noche algunos pudieron dormir un poco, pero el joven Saotome no, las palabras de Ryoga retumbaban en su mente una y otra vez, esa había sido una oportunidad única y la había desperdiciado.

-nan, lo mejor es que se gane por "mi" cuenta- dijo el seguro de lograrlo pero a veces el ego es mayor que las cosas que podemos decidir y controlar…

La madrugada inicia con el son de una enmohecida trompeta, que hace que hasta el más dormido despierte, el alba no se visualiza aún, solo la fría oscuridad de la madrugada.

-bueno señores a levantarse hoy habrá una importante misión y decidiremos el grupo que ira- dijo el sargento mientras todos lo observaban, luego ordenó romper filas y comenzaron a preparar las municiones y todo lo necesario, nunca se sabia quienes irían por eso todos debían prepararse, ninguno de los reclutas entendía el porque, en fin sólo quedaba prepararse.

El sol naciente iluminó nuevamente sus mas terribles días, sin saber si seria el ultimo en que sus pobres, maltratados y agotados pies pisarían la árida tierra…

-bueno la misión-comenzaba el informe el sargento frente a todos- es minar este campo-indicó señalando un lugar en un viejo mapa que servia de guía para las misiones- deben tener cuidado ya que el campo esta cerca de otro campo enemigo, deben hacerlo rápido y luego regresar a la base, será una misión sencilla- espetó el sargento, en la mente de los reclutas la pregunta de ¿Qué es lo sencillo de esta misión ? ellos no encontraban nada simple ir poner "minas" mas aun cerca de un campo enemigo, nadie quería ser parte de los elegidos para esto, el dia estaba oscuro y el aire pesado como si anunciara un mal presagio.

-bueno los elegidos son- dijo el mientras mencionaba nombre tras nombre, diez serian los dichosos elegidos, al ir por el numero ocho sucedió lo inesperado- Hibiki Ryoga- fue el nombre que mencionó mientras el chico de la bandana estaba petrificado, pudo haber escapado de eso una noche antes pero por cobarde no lo hizo y ahora su vida está en riesgo, Ranma estaba muy preocupado por esa situación, no estaba seguro que con su sentido de orientación fuese lo mejor el ir solo con otros desconocidos pero luego...

-y el ultimo pero no menos importante es el joven Saotome Ranma, bueno por favor hagan el favor de tomar sus cosas e ir a municiones para ser suministrado por las minas y luego partir al viaje, los mejores deseos para ustedes y por favor traten de regresar completos- dijo el sargento mirándolos mas serio que de costumbre y luego dándose la vuelta para dirigirse al centro de mando.

Los jóvenes estaban un poco deprimidos, Ranma quería sobresalir pero esta misión le ponía nervioso, por alguna razón, lo único que le animaba es que podría proteger a Ryoga quien no le dirigía la palabra por el incidente del agua del dia anterior.

2 horas mas tarde…

-es hora de partir- anunció una voz muy fuerte y varonil, era el del joven que iba a cargo de la misión, era de unos 1.75 mts, de porte fuerte además con la mejor puntería de todo su batallón, todos los demás dijeron adiós a sus compañeros esperando poder retornar lo antes posible…

-bueno acá es el campo a iniciar soldados, entre más rápido iniciemos mas pronto terminamos- expreso Won Jin que era el que esta al mando.

-si- contestaron todos al unísono

El trabajo dio inicio, todos empezaron esperando lo mejor, luego de cavar diez no muy profundos hoyos las minas fueron puestas con suma delicadeza, percatándose muy bien donde iba cada una, nueve minas habían sido colocadas, el sol de medio dia azotaba la piel deshidratada y sucia de los soldados, pero solo una mas, una mas y esta misión seria un éxito.

La ultima mina fue implantada, todos tenían una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro, la misión estaba completa se irían, dieron la vuelta y la marcha del eterno regreso comenzó…

Un pequeño sonido se escucho haciendo que todos se petrificaran, las miradas antes de felicidad se convirtieron en expresión pura del terror, el gran Won Jin hacia ya en el suelo derramando un enorme charco de sangre y en cuestión de segundos una lluvia de balas como abejas asesinas están sobre ellos, intentan refugiarse detrás de arbustos, árboles o lo que sea que este cerca, pero el maldito destino les juega una mala pasada habiendo muy pocos lugares donde ocultarse, en momentos ellos responden al fuego dándole a mas de un soldado enemigo, pero ellos les triplican en numero.

La esperanza es lo ultimo que se pierde o al menos eso es lo que se dice, aunque para esos pobres y desdichados soldados eso fue lo primero en agotarse, mientras el enemigo se acercaba peligrosamente ellos corrían mientras podían, las balas caen a centímetros de ellos, esquivan evitando ese rocé mortal.

Pero…

Lo inevitable pasa, uno por uno van cayendo sin el aire de vida, de los diez increíbles soldados solo quedan tres ahora, el enemigo ha caído en las minas pero ni eso ha podido detenerlos…

-Ryoga hay que correr más- gritaba un muy desesperado Ranma mientras Ryoga lo seguía tan rápido como le era posible, Cho cayó y ahora los dos jóvenes tratan de salvarse, mientras una bola de asesinos los persigue.

El cielo esta cada vez mas oscuro, una pequeña gota cae de el, como lamentando lo sucedido. Cuando por fin parecía que saldrían vivos de esta…

-¡ahhh!- grita Ryoga, Ranma inmediatamente ve hacia donde se encuentra su amigo y lo ve con una herida en su pierna derecha, la sangre brota como el agua de un manantial en su nacimiento, el joven de coleta regresó por el, algo que nunca haría: dejar solo a su amigo.

-no Ranma vete tu, déjame aquí no tengo remedio- suplicaba Ryoga

-no, eso no; no te dejare morir aquí-dijo el mientras ágilmente ponía a su amigo en su espalda, eso lo hace más lento pero no lo dejara ahí.

El asesino aparece segundos mas tarde, la lluvia se hace incesante, cumpliendo con el cometido…

Solo se escucho un fuerte gemido y ahora dos cuerpos inertes ya hacen en la humecida tierra por la lluvia; bañados en sangre , sin emitir sonido, sin emitir señas de su vitalidad, ahora los enemigos se marchan mientras el cielo llora incesante la perdida de mas vidas humanas…

-Ranma- grita desesperada la chica de los cabellos azulados despertando bruscamente de su sueño matinal

-¿Qué pasa Akane-chan?- llega inmediatamente Nina

-nada, tuve una pesadilla es todo- contesta ella

-ok- y ella se retira, como sintiendo que la joven necesita estar a solas.

que es esto, este dolor tan agudo que atormenta a mi ser, me duele el ¿corazón?, Ranma por favor ven pronto- lo dice en un susurro el cual solo escucha ella y las frías y muertas paredes…

Bueno mil disculpas por la tardanza en el capitulo pero tuve muchos incovenientes TT pero lo recompesare con el siguiente estara antes D antes que nada espero que los institnstos asesinos no salgan a flote con este capi xD espero que haya sido de su agrado y bueno muchas gracias a todas por sus comentarios siempre me animan a seguir escribiendo bueno muchas gracias por su valioso tiempo y mas aun si dejan sus mensajitos hasta la proxima


	5. nuevo amanecer

Capitulo V un nuevo amanecer

**Capitulo V un nuevo amanecer**

¿Qué es esto?, este dolor tan agudo que atormenta a mí ser, me duele el ¿corazón?, Ranma por favor ven pronto- lo dijo en un susurro el cual solo escucha ella y las frías y muertas paredes…

El sueño se ha marchado nuevamente, cada vez que lo retoma las pesadillas se hacen presentes con el rostro de su prometido.

-No, no puedo dormir, será que algo malo les ha pasado, no Akane- se reprendió ella misma -No debes pensar eso ellos deben estar bien, mejor ve a dar una vuelta por ahí, sí eso haré- se decía ella misma, mientras se levantaba de su ahora cama y salía del escondite, por suerte esa noche no habían militares cerca así que pudo caminar un buen rato sin preocupaciones.

A su mente llegaban toda clase de imágenes de su prometido y ella, momentos que guardarían en su mente todo el tiempo, como la vez que el dijo que se veía linda al sonreír, cosas como esas que una recuerda por mucho tiempo sino es por toda la vida.

El agudo dolor en su pecho que la había despertado no se marchaba aún, eso la angustiaba de una manera desorbitante, solo podía esperar que todo estuviese bien y confiar en Kami que su prometido y Ryoga llegasen pronto…

Un nuevo amanecer rojo se divisa al alba pero a diferencia de las otras veces éste parece más melancólico, más desolado…

El chillido de una vieja trompeta oxidada da comienzo al nuevo día de trabajo, los pocos soldados restantes se levantan con mucho pesar del árido suelo que les ha servido de colchón durante todo el año que llevan de servicio en la guerra.

Sus caras reflejan la frustración de no ver fin a la guerra, pero si ver el fin de muchas vidas que fueron y son para ellos como una nueva familia…

El caminar se hace lento y pesado, las caras más largas de lo habitual y eso es porque se dirigen a un funeral.

Cuando el sol apenas comienza su camino hacía la cúspide los soldados agachan sus cabezas mientras muchas cruces son clavadas sobre las montañas de tierra que quedan luego de la sepultura. El sonido de la vieja trompeta es escuchado nuevamente pero esta vez sale una melodía distinta; una más lúgubre, una menos deseada.

Al cabo de las once de la mañana las sepulturas están terminadas completamente, la misión del día anterior parecía ser un éxito pero a último segundo el destino les jugó una mala pasada a todos los integrantes de la misión, solamente se desconocía el paradero de dos de ellos Saotome Ranma e Hibiki Ryoga; se realizó la búsqueda por toda el área pero, ni rastro de ellos, los oficiales aún se peguntaban por ellos. El general supuso que al cabo de unos días seguro olvidarían todo el asunto.

En de unos días todos parecían mejor, aunque al pensar en lo que sus compañeros vivieron hizo que el temor se apoderara de ellos.

Un dolor de cabeza terrible lo asediaba, sentía como la presión de las vendas aumentaba su malestar, sintió los párpados más pesados que de costumbre, pero hizo el esfuerzo por abrirlos, la luz lo encegueció casi de inmediato haciendo que de nuevo cerrara los ojos; una voces resonaban en su cabeza pero no logró distinguir de quienes son, un mareo lo invadió y luego perdió la conciencia nuevamente…

Los días se tornaron más duros y largos para ella, le es inevitable sentir un vació enorme que no puede explicar, aunque Ed y Nina están con ella casi todo el tiempo se siente sola, desprotegida, débil y eso es algo que la incomoda terriblemente, pero no puede evitarlo. Los militares al menos se aparecen por ahí en menor cantidad de veces; eso la alivia un poco puede salir fuera del refugio más seguido, especialmente por las noches en las que puede admirar las estrellas e imaginar que Ranma está junto a ella como siempre…

La soledad era un sentimiento nuevo para ella que siempre estuvo rodeada de su familia, de la cual tampoco sabe nada, sus amigas espera se encuentren a salvo y Ranma. Cuántas veces sirvieron los insultos para ocultar lo que realmente siente, cuántas veces deseó que desapareciera y no volverlo a ver, ahora que por fin se ha marchado anhela con todo el corazón que regrese.

La vida es una cruel ironía siempre que uno consigue lo que quiere entonces ya no desea tenerlo o no se es feliz con el nuevo estado, son de los más dolorosos aprendizajes, pero está dispuesta a seguir hasta el final.

-Mira ya está despertando de nuevo- escuchaba una voz a lo lejos

-A quiero saber qué le habrá pasado pobrecilla- hablaba otra voz distinta a la primera.

Abrió sus ojos despacio, muy despacio como temiendo lo que fuese a encontrar al abrirlos.

Lo primero con lo que se encontró fue con dos ojos marrones que lo miraban admirados, luego se acercaron otro par de ojos esta vez eran negros como la noche, hubiese querido gritarles de inmediato que se alejaran de él lo asfixiaban con tanta miradora, pero su garganta no respondía al llamado de su mente quizás por el recién despertar.

Al cabo de unos cinco minutos luego de inspeccionar el lugar y ya sin los ojos sobre los suyos pudo articular palabra mientras aún con un poco de malestar se levantaba al menos para sentarse.

-¿Qué me pasó? ¿Qué hago aquí?- fue lo primero que pregunto el joven de coleta.

-Hola te encontramos tirada en el campo de batalla, al principio creímos que estabas muerta, pero uno de nuestros compañeros nos dijo que aún tenías pulso y te trajimos acá relataba uno de los soldados -y has estado durmiendo desde entonces- terminó el relato

-Y dinos ¿Cómo te llamas linda?- preguntó el otro soldado.

-Qué es esa pregunta soy yo Ra…- iba a gritarles que era Ranma cuando recordó que le habían llamado linda, entonces eso quería decir que…

-¡Ahora soy mujer!- gritó mientras los soldados lo veían un poco estupefactos por el grito mientras una gota recorría sus cabezas.

-¡Ay! lo siento creo que debí haberme golpeado la cabeza y digo incoherencias- lo dijo con una risa nerviosa que asustó un poco a los soldados.

-Bueno tranquila linda ahora estás a salvo y debes descansar- le dijo un soldado.

-Sí, pero antes por favor díganme ¿Cómo fue que llegué aquí? ¿No había nadie conmigo?- eran tantas las preguntas que lo asediaban.

-Pues mira te contaré como te encontramos-

**Flash back--**

-Es muy tarde y los de la misión no regresan- dijo el sargento un poco preocupado, ya que esa misión era clave y sobretodo los soldados que iban en ella eran de los mejores.

A los cinco minutos un vigía iba corriendo a toda velocidad hasta donde se encontraba el sargento ahí le dijo algunas cosas que no alcanzó a escuchar, pero la cara del sargento me dio a entender que no era nada bueno.

Inmediatamente de este suceso él nos ordenó hacer grupos y nos mandó hacía el sitito donde se llevaría a cabo la misión.

Al llegar ahí quedamos atónitos con la escena, había muchos cadáveres regados, pero el impacto fue mayor al ver a cada uno de nuestros compañeros ahí, la lluvia hizo un poco difícil la visión, pero aún así logramos identificarlos, revisamos uno por uno, pero desafortunadamente todos se encontraban muertos.

Entonces vi a una extraña pelirroja que vestía nuestro uniforme al acercarme pude notar que aún tenía pulso.

**Fin del flash back--**

-Entonces te trajimos hasta acá y tenías varios impactos de bala- explicaba el soldado -Y desde entonces duermes- terminó su compañero

-Ya veo… ¿No había nadie más junto a mí?- preguntó el que ahora era ella.

-No, buscamos más supervivientes pero no había nadie más- detalló el soldado.

-Pero…- la palabra quedó en su boca, iba a preguntar por Ryoga peor en eso pensó: Si yo me volví en mujer debió ser por la lluvia, entonces Ryoga de seguro se convirtió en P-chan.

-¿No había un cerdito por casualidad cerca mió?- preguntó angustiado él.

-Lo siento pero no, no había nada ni nadie cerca- respondió el soldado.

-¿Porque la pregunta?- dijo el soldado motivado por la curiosidad de la pelirroja.

-No por nada en especial- se limitó a responder el joven Saotome.

Ya no quiso hablar más desde ese momento, su conciencia lo atormentaba por no haber escapado antes cuando Ryoga lo propuso, así se hubiesen salvado ambos ahora ¿Cómo enfrentaría a Akane? Ella estimaba mucho a Ryoga era un tonto y eso se lo recriminaba mucho.

Las heridas le dolían mucho, pero lo que más le afectaba era la pérdida del ser querido…

Los días pasaron y Ranma iba mejorando, no podía caminar aún ya que las heridas de sus piernas aún no sanaban del todo, pero sus ánimos siempre estaban muy bien, su única proyección era la de volver con Akane.

Aunque a la hora del baño siempre recordaba que el agua estuviese fría o de lo contrario sería una reacción terrible para todos.

El tiempo iba pasando lento para el chico, lo único que anhelaba era poder reunirse con Akane y poder buscar noticias de su desaparecido amigo.

Los días pasaron y las heridas físicas sanaron, sabía que pronto estaría cerca de su amada…

Los militares cada día eran menos por esas zonas, Ed y Nina decidieron marcharse en busca de sus familías hace una semana exacta, desde entonces estaba sola en su refugio, simplemente ella y sus pensamientos…

Se sentía muy deprimida, no tenía con quien conversar, por las noches se desahogaba hablando con las estrellas, les contaba su historía con Ranma, sus preocupaciones, las ganas que tenía de saber de su familía, especíalmente de su prometido. Sabía que no obtendría respuesta alguna, pero eso era mejor que estar en silencio todo el tiempo.

Uno de los mayores temores de la chica era acostumbrarse a la monotonía de cada día y enloquecer por ella, a veces su mente dudaba si fue lo mejor quedarse ahí, no sabía si Ranma volvería y si ¿nunca volvía? ¿Qué pasaría con ella? Preguntas como éstas la asedíaban, pero su corazón siempre las ignoraba porque muy dentro de él, estaba el presentimiento que su prometido vivía y que volvería por ella y todo estaría mejor.

A pesar que los soldados siempre buscaban plática con la extraña pelirroja ésta siempre los evadía o cortaba muy rápidamente las intenciones, Ranma sabía que no le convenía charlar en esos momentos.

-oye ¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntó por fin uno de los soldados.

-no importa oye ¿será que pronto podré irme a casa?- contestaba como en otras ocasiones el chico.

-no lo sé- contestaba frío el soldado mientras se retiraba.

Para Ranma era como una prisión no podía irse a pesar que estaba casi totalmente recuperado, aunque él siempre pedía que se le dejase en libertad solo obtenía silencio…

Hasta que un día sucedió lo impensable…

Desde el frió amanecer, hasta la nieve blanquecina sobre la pálida tierra, que indicaban algún cambio, escuchó el son de la vieja trompeta como cada día, sabía exactamente la hora en la que volvían los soldados, pero esa vez regresaron más tarde de lo habitual. Los susurros quedaban guardados entre ellos, nadie hablaba en voz alta, todo era por lo bajo, la curiosidad y la inquietud lo asechaban por alguna razón tenía un mal presentimiento.

El estaba en el hospital casi del todo recuperado cuando sintió como la corriente del viento se tornaba más fría, como si una mala presencía estuviese a punto de hacerse presente, su piel se erizó de una manera increíble pero debía mantener la calma.

Una figura entró al recinto dando una mirada alrededor de todo, miró a cada uno de los pacientes que ahí están, su mirada irradía fuerza, maldad, sed de sangre…

Medía al menos 1.75 metros de alto, sus hombros eran más anchos de los normal, sus músculos súper desarrollados y su voz extremadamente aterradora, aunque esto no era nada intimidante para el chico, ahora chica de coleta, ya que el era el gran Ranma Saotome.

-tengan buenos días señores, soy el nuevo a cargo de este batallón- comenzó con un tono nada grato -lamentablemente debo informarles que por más terrible que sea su condición no podemos mantenerlos aquí, es un gasto que no podemos cubrir y soldados que necesitamos. En una situación normal podrían permanecer todo el tiempo necesario pero esta vez no, así que dentro de dos horas el que aún permanezca aquí será ejecutado- esbozó haciendo sumo énfasis en la última parte dejando a más de uno en estado de shock.

Su mirada denotaba el placer que sintió de haber dicho lo anterior, quizás el saber que causaría muertes le daba más satisfacción. Ranma se puso muy nervioso, aún no se encontraba del todo recuperado, su pierna izquierda aún resentía el plomo de las balas asesinas que osaron atravesarla, pero no tenía opción debía irse sino quería ser fusilado.

Así un nuevo víaje inició, sin saber qué dirección tomar, dónde estaba, cómo llegaría, nada… Dependiendo totalmente del destino y de su capacidad para sobrevivir, sabiendo que debía llegar a casa para proteger a Akane, esa era su meta final y no se detendría ante nada para lograrlo.

La comida que le habían dado no era mucha, para tres días a lo mucho, pero eso no le haría perder la esperanza. El largo camino inició cada vez se alejaba más y más de la base, cosa que en parte lo alegraba, pero el no saber hacía a donde se dirigía bajaba un poco su moral.

Eso no lo detuvo su caminata se prolongo hasta que el último rayo de sol tocó la áspera tierra y los destellos de la luna llena y de las estrellas aparecieron en el cielo, fue entonces cuando se detuvo a descansar, su pierna estaba un poco inflamada y dolía mucho, pero el más grande dolor lo llevaba en el alma.

Y así inició una de sus tantas largas noches de intemperie, de insomnio, frió, de soledad…

Los días habían pasado tan lentamente para ella, la falta de una buena alimentación comenzaba a surtir efecto en sus fuerzas, la monotonía la enfermaba; la cordura y la razón empezaban a fallar su mente divagaba en el espacio por horas y horas, a veces no sentía ni el movimiento del viento, de los árboles ni del tiempo.

Su delgadez hubiese sido sumamente alarmante para todo aquél que la conociese desde antes cuando nada había pasado, y es que la comida ya no era tan fácil de encontrar todo estaba en ruinas y no había la posibilidad de salir de la ciudad…

Su víaje continuaba, había logrado llegar hasta un pueblo en donde se sorprendió al notar la falta de habitantes, la destrucción masiva pero principalmente el extraño color rojizo de la tierra…

No encontró mucha gente, pero al menos logró preguntar donde se encontraba y ubicar más o menos el camino que debía tomar. Logró abastecerse de agua y un poco de alimentos al menos para unos cuantos días más, ayudó un poco a los habitantes del desolado pueblo, a los pocos que quedaban… Luego se marcho…

El camino de ese lado del pueblo parecía un poco sombrío, estaba en muy malas condiciones, se notaba que no era por la guerra, eso le generaba un poco de escalofríos, pero estaba confíado; había estado entrenando a pesar de su pierna y estaba seguro de poder defenderse a pesar de estar en el cuerpo de una chica.

La noche llegó, la luna estaba llena, iluminaba todo el campo Ranma estaba muy intranquila por alguna extraña razón, intentó dormir pero no pudo concilíar el sueño.

A mitad de la noche sintió como varías presencías se acercaban sigilosamente, no abrió sus ojos sabía que si se acercaban a el debía hacerles creer que estaba indefenso.

Así fue como en cuestión de minutos tres hombres armados con espadas lo rodeaban, abrió sus ojos lentamente y está listo para atacar…

-vaya, vaya miren lo que encontramos una hermosa señorita- decía con sarcasmo uno.

-creo que la pasaremos muy alegres-expresó el otro.

-saben-dijo Ranma –les quitare esa sonrisa burlona del rostro porque me fastidía demasíado- dijo y se abalanzó sobre el primero que había hablado, lo tomó por sorpresa así es que dio un golpe fuerte y directo al rostro del hombre que lo dejó inconciente, al ver esto sus compañeros desenvainaron sus espadas pero Ranma fue más listo y aprovechó su velocidad y logro noquear al segundo ante esta situación el tercero no le quedo opción más que echarse a correr lo más rápido que pudo.

-Eso les pasa por entrometerse con Ranma Saotome- dió muy orgulloso mientras tomaba sus cosas y continuaba su travesía.

Caminar en el día, medio comer y un poco dormir en la noche se volvió una rutina pero su satisfacción radicaba en que sabía que cada día se encontraba cada día más cerca de ella…

El pasar de los días se había vuelto mortales para ella, los soldados habían regresado en menor cantidad pero estaban ahí, no podía salir del escondite, la humedad hacía mucho daño a sus muy debilitados pulmones, la falta de alimento hacía que su organismo utilizara sus últimas reservas y sus fuerzas flaquearan, el silencio, la soledad hacían que mente tuviera alucinaciones, ella estaba más que mal.

Apenas y podía mantenerse en pie pero ese día salió a dar un paseo sin saber que podía ser el ultimo de su ser…

-mira allá hay una aldeana-exclamó una voz.

-Hay que tomarla de rehén como lo ordenó el General- contestó otra voz

Ella estaba en plena luz del día justo al centro de la carretera utilizada por los soldados, no entendía nada aunque al ver acercarse a esos hombres un poco de lucidez y trató de correr, pero no llegó muy lejos y fue interceptada.

-Déjenme ir- gritaba mientras trataba de forcejear para salvar su vida, pero las fuerzas no eran las de la Akane de antes y no tenía oportunidad contra esos hombres.

-suéltenme- gritaba con desesperación mientras ellos solo reían y ella lloraba de angustia sabía que no podría volver nunca más, moriría de la pena, lo único en lo que pensaba era en Ranma, lo llamaba con el pensamiento pero él no llegaba…

-Akane espero que estés bien, tengo este feo presentimiento espera un poco más- gritaba el chico mientras corría velozmente…

­­­­­

-bueno entra al vehiculo- ordenó una de ellos a lo que Akane negó con el rostro.

-entra- gritó el otro mientras daba un leve golpe a su cabeza el cual hizo que la joven fuese más manejable que antes.

Una lágrima rodaba por la mejilla de ella mientras un rió de sangre brotaba de su corazón al pensar en el infiero que viviría de ahora en adelante.

Luego se disponían a marcharse, cuando uno de los soldados cayó de repente al suelo, inconciente, el otro estaba ya dentro del vehiculo pero al ver a su amigo salió para auxiliarlo, tenía una pequeña herida en su frente producto del golpe de una piedra…

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- dijo.

-nada solo que es hora de partir- dijo un voz tras de él y al tiempo de mirar hacía atrás para ver de donde provenía esa … Perdió la conciencia

-eso es para que aprendan a no hacerle daño a las chicas- dijo el dueño de la voz mientras se dirigía hacía el vehiculo.

Al llegar vio como un pequeño charco de sangre salía de la cabeza de la chica, se notaba a simple vista que había una herida con anterioridad y que producto del golpe se había vuelto a abrir.

Sacó a la chica del vehiculo y presionó la herida para que dejase de sangrar…

Ella abrió los ojos y una nueva lágrima salió de sus ojos, estaba tan adolorida pero…

-Ranma viniste a tiempo, me salvaste- dijo ella con un hilo de voz.

-Sí Akane tuve un mal presentimiento he hice todo lo posible por venir lo más pronto posible, ahora hay que atenderte las heridas- dijo preocupado por ella.

-no hay tiempo, fue todo para mí, gracias por venir por mi Ranma sabía que lo harías- dijo ella cerrando sus ojos.

-Akane no, despierta Akane- gritaba el chico quien la cargó hasta llevarla a un lugar seguro donde no los encontraran esos soldados al despertar.

Estaba ahí con ella sobre sus piernas ya transformado en chico, mientras sostenía su cabeza que había dejado de sangrar, solo que ella no reaccionaba. Sus ojos destilaban angustia, frustración y su alma dolor de pensar que ella no reaccionaría más, que ella no sonreiría más y que ella no lo mandaría a volar…Nunca más.

El día siguiente estuvo igual, no había reacción por parte de ella, estaba pálida y no podía ir al hospital ya que los soldados los capturarían, así que pasaron todo el día ahí, él velando los sueños de su prometida.

Por la noche la melancolía se acrecentó, él le pedía perdón por no haber llegado antes, por dejarla sola, por no haber aprovechado la oportunidad que tuvo antes para escapar, por dejar que se llevaran a Ryoga y porque por su culpa ella estaba en esa situación tan trágica

Fue la primera vez que Ranma lloraba de tal forma, como Akane no reaccionaba la llevó afuera para ver el último amanecer junto a ella, mientras las lágrimas caían sobre el frío y pálido cuerpo de la chica…

La luz del alba se visualizaba, el tierno sol comenzaba a repartir sus rayos y las lágrimas no cesaban…

-Creo que es hora de irme de buscar a los otros, aunque no quisiera dejarte aquí pero se que debo buscarlos para darles la noticia… Lo siento akane, siento no haber llegado antes- se lamentaba el muchacho abrazándola con fuerza…

-no lo lamentes- escuchó -estaré bien pero no te vayas Ranma por favor- Susurró por lo bajo de manera apenas audible.

-¿Akane estas bien?- dijo el mientras más lágrimas salían de sus ojos, sin embargo esta vez era por emoción.

-si me duele un poco la cabeza, pero estaré bien, Ranma…- pronunció con la voz algo cansada.

-ya tranquila no hables… Descansa- le suplicó tiernamente.

-mira está amaneciendo- volvió a hablar -Por muchos días quise esto… Ahora estas aquí junto a mí viendo este amanecer-

-Yo también lo deseaba… Ahora estoy aquí- le contestó mientras deslizaba sus manos encima del cabello de su prometida, había perdido el tono azulado debido a la sangre y a todos los días que estuvo en cautiverio.

Ella sonrió -solo falta algo-

-creo que sé que es- contestó él mientras abrazaba a su prometida y se acercaba a ella como tantas veces había querido y no había tenido el valor suficiente para hacerlo.

Sus labios se unieron en un tímido beso, pero que fue el primero, fue lindo y tierno ya que esta lleno de emoción, de alegría y sobretodo de mucho amor. El primer beso, uno que sin duda sería inolvidable para ellos… Al separase sus miradas se cruzaron y sus labios se unieron nuevamente sabiendo que ahora nada ni nadie los separaría solo la muerte…

**Fin**

bueno hasta aca la historia, muchas gracias por el review y quiero pedir disculpas por la enorme tardanza pero tuve varios inconvenientes personales que me impieron escribir, en fin espero que este ultimo capitulo haya sido de su agrado y pues avisarle que habra epilogo y espero sus mensajes que siempre nos alientan a hacer un mejor trabajo, de nuevo muchas gracias y espero verlos pronto.

hasta luego )


End file.
